The Family They Always Wanted
by othlvr16
Summary: Basically a Brooke and Sam story Please tell me what you think
1. Prologue

Prologue

Samantha Walker is a 15 year old, rebellious teenager who has been in foster care since she was 4. She is a brunette kind of a skater and a very good writer. Samantha thought she would never get the family she was hopelessly looking for, until she met Brooke Davis.

Brooke Davis is a 23 year old brunette who owns a small boutique called Clothes Over Bros. She is a fashion designer who used to live in New York where she ran her multimillion dollar company, which she just recently gave to her evil bitch mom, Victoria. Brooke had everything, **money** and **fame** but what she yearned for was **love**. She wanted a **family**. If it wasn't for Haley James Scott, her friend, Brooke Davis wouldn't have Sam.

About a month ago, Brooke adopted Sam and she took the last name Davis. Can they grow to love each other like a mother and daughter should or will Sam's rebellious side prove to be a problem?


	2. Breakfast

**A/N- **Thanks for the reponses but One thing here the Jessica Daniels is in no way related to Jack Daniels

* * *

**Brooke and Sam's house**

It is 6:30 in the morning and Brooke is making breakfast in the kitchen, pancakes and sausage. Sam is in her bedroom sleeping when she wakes up to a knock on her window.

Sam gets up to open it.

**Jessica: "**Hey Davis"

**Sam: **"Morning, Daniels"

Some would say that Jessica is to Sam as Peyton is to Brooke, best friends without the B. Davis and P. Sawyer boy drama.

**Jessica:** "Hey Sam you know what today is"

**Sam: **"No"

Sam knew what it was, it was the girl's basket-ball try-outs and somehow Jessica had talked her into trying out with her.

**Jessica: **"Come on Sam, I know you don't want to but I don't want to try out on my own"

As she pleaded, Sam was brushing her hair. Once Jessica stopped pleading Sam responded

**Sam:** "OK fine Jess, but I haven't even told my mom yet."

As Sam was responding to Jessica's statement her bedroom door opened behind her, Brooke walked in.

**Jessica:** "Hey, Miss Davis"

Sam turns to face her mom.

**Brooke:** "Hi, So Sam what haven't you told me?"

Brooke looked very interesting in what her daughter hasn't told her. Before Sam could say anything, Jessica filled in the blanks,

**Jessica:** "Sam is going to try-out for the girls' basket-ball team with me

Brooke looked at Sam surprised.

**Sam:** Yeah, Jess didn't want to try-out by herself, so, I said I'll try-out with her."

**Brooke:** Alright, Breakfast is ready, care to join us Jess?"

**Jessica:** "Loved to"

As they sat down at the kitchen table and started eating, Jessica looked at how the dynamic at the table was and she was thrilled, so, she started conversation.

**Jessica:** "So, you two do this all the time, eat together?"

Sam and Brooke looked at each other and smiled.

**Sam:** "Yeah, all the time"

**Brooke:** "Why"

**Jessica:** "Just curious, my family doesn't do this, only on special occasions"

**Sam:** "Yeah, well I don't have a choice" (She smiles at her mom)

**Brooke:** "Ha Ha very funny"

**Jessica:** "Hey Miss Davis"

**Brooke:** "Jess just call me Brooke, Miss Davis makes me feel like I'm old"

**Jessica:** "Okay, I was wondering how you met Sam, because she won't tell me"

Sam kicked her under the table. Brooke and Sam look at each other and smile.

**Brooke:** "Okay, if Sam won't I will"

Both Sam and Brooke remember how they met.

* * *

_-----Flashback-------_

_Clothes over Bros is still owned by Brooke Davis. Yesterday her "mom" Victoria came to see her. __Brooke went to work the next day angry as hell. While venting to Millie a skater teenager Sam comes into the store acting suspicious. Sam puts a shirt in her bag, ready to walk out but Brooke sees everything and stops her._

_**Brooke:** Hi, can I help you with something"_

_**Sam:** "Ah, no thanks"_

_**Brooke:** "I have to be honest with you; I really don't think that's your best color"_

_**Sam:** "What"_

_**Brooke:** "The top you just stole from me"_

_**Sam:** "Okay, I don't know what you are talking about"_

_Sam is trying to avoid the comment and begins to leave._

_**Brooke:** "Really"_

_Brooke grabs the shirt out of Sam's bag._

_**Sam:** "What are you doing? Hey"_

_**Brooke:** "Shoplift much"_

_**Sam:** "Look I didn't I didn't mean to"_

_**Brooke:** "You didn't mean to okay, you're going to have to come with me"_

_She grabs Sam's arm but Sam pushes her down._

_**Sam:** "Ger off me Bitch"_

_Sam pushes Brooke down and grabs the shirt and leaves. Millie asks Brooke if she's okay._

_**Brooke:** "It is just not my friggin day"_

_--------Flash back over-----------_

* * *

Snapping back in reality, Brooke and Sam look at each other and then look at Jessica who is currently speechless. Breaking the silence Sam spoke up.

**Sam:** "Look at the time, I need to change, be back in like five minutes"

Brooke nods at her. After Sam finished getting ready, she and Jessica where leaving when Brooke stopped them.

**Brooke:** "Hey Jess next time you want to see Sam why don't you use the door"

**Jessica:** "Okay, sorry"

Jessica heads out the door. Sam was on her way out when Brooke stopped her.

**Brooke:** "Sam, Good luck"

**Sam:** "Thanks… Mom"

Brooke stands there in the open room watching her daughter leave, feeling the best she ever felt in a really long time.

* * *

**A/N- I hope u like this chapter. Next chapter will be about the try-outs and mother daughter talks**


	3. TryOuts

**-Tree Hill High School/Mrs. Scott's class-**

Sam thinks school is pointless. The only class Sam loves to go to is Mrs. Scott's English Lit. Class. This is the one class Jessica doesn't have with Sam. Sam's thankful because she loves writing and Jessica distracts her very easily.

**Haley:** "Shakespeare, a great author, maybe one of the best in history. Does anyone know his works?"

**Girl:** "To be or not to be that is the question."

**Boy:** "That's from that one book Romeo and Juliet, right?"

Before anyone could answer….

**Sam:** "No it's from Hamlet, you idiot."

**Haley:** "Miss. Davis!" (Looking angry)

**Sam:** "Sorry, continue."

**Haley:** "For the assignment I want you to pick one of his works and write a 2 page paper comparing it to the people that are in your lives. Your parents, family friends, whatever, it can be all of them or some of them, that's up to you."

Bell Rings

**Haley:** "Bring the book you chose to class on Monday. Hey Sam, could you stay a minute please."

**Sam:** "What's up teach"

**Haley:** "I was wondering if you could watch Jamie tonight. Nathan just got back because the basketball season is over and I really want a night out with him.

**Sam:** "I guess so"

**Haley:** "Great, so, seven then?"

**Sam:** "Sure"

**-Tree Hill Gym-**

Afterschool Sam and Jessica change in the locker room. They go to the gym and sit in the stands waiting for try-outs to start. As Sam and Jess are talking about each other's plan for the weekend, the girls' basketball coach comes into the gym, Coach Tyler, she's tall, skinny, and her hair is kind of curly. Sam looked at her and thought that she looked like Peyton with brown hair.

**Coach Tyler:** "Welcome girls to the varsity try-outs, first we are going to start out with passing drills and then follow up with some lay-ups."

After about 10 minutes the coach blew her whistle.

**Coach Tyler**: "Okay, girls, good job, now let's do some defensive skills and free-throws, shortly after we are going to look at your speed."

After about 20 minutes the coach blows her whistle for the final time.

**Coach Tyler:** "Okay, girls, thanks a lot. Results will be posted afterschool on Monday. Thanks for trying out. I do need to see Daniels and Davis though."

**Sam:** "What's up?"

**Jessica:** "Yeah, what's up?"

**Coach Tyler:** "I was watching you guys and you're pretty good. Have you two played before?"

**Jessica:** "No, Sam neither. I play with my brother but….."

**Sam:** "I haven't played on a team, but I do shoot around with Nathan and Jamie Scott."

**Coach Tyler:** "Well, you guys are good and your fresh faces, which is what I like to see."

**Sam:** "What does…."

**Jessica:** "That mean?"

**Coach Tyler:** "You both are in."

Sam and Jessica looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe what had just happened. They made the team.

**Jessica:** "Thanks coach"

**Coach Tyler:** "No, thank you."

It was 5 in the evening when Sam arrived home. She was exhausted, so she sat on the couch watching a re-run of Gilmore Girls. A few minutes later, Sam was asleep. Brooke walked into the house 30 minutes later, smiling why she watched Sam sleep. Brooke sat down and pushed the hair out of Sam's face, when she began to stir.

**Brooke:** "Hey"

**Sam:** "What time is it?"

**Brooke:** "About 5:30; so, how did it go? Is my daughter a basketball player or what?"

**Sam:** "Why do you want to know?"

**Brooke:** "I want to know if I'm snack mom"

**Sam:** (Looking at her annoyed) "Mom, I'm 15, not 5"

**Brooke:** "I know but I don't care, so, did you make it?"

**Sam:** "Well, Jessica did and…"

**Brooke:** "And…"

**Sam:** "I did as well"

**Brooke:** "Congratulations, my girl"

**Sam:** "Thanks, Oh hey um Haley asked me to watch Jamie tonight"

**Brooke:** "Okay, what time?"

**Sam:** "Seven"

**Brooke:** "Homework done?"

**Sam:** "Sort of"

**Brooke:** "Sam, this basketball thing, if it takes you away from the school work, I won't let you play."

**Sam:** "How did we get from a conversation about homework, to you not letting me play basketball?"

**Brooke:** "If you weren't at try-outs then your homework would be done by now."

**Sam:** "Not necessarily."

**Brooke:** "Yes it would be"

**Sam:** "Ok, maybe it would be and with that, I shall go finish my homework before I go watch Jamie."

**Brooke:** "All right."


	4. Jamie Scott and a Nagging Mother

**A/N- **This chapter is kind of long but i hope you enjoy.

* * *

**-Scott House-**

**Haley:** "James Lucas Scott"

**Jamie:** "What momma?"

**Haley:** "Sam is coming in like 5 minutes."

**Jamie:** "Okay, hey daddy."

Nathan was walking down the stairs all dressed up for his wife.

**Haley:** "You look good."

**Nathan:** "You're hot."

They kiss each other.

**Jamie:** "EWWW!!!"

Doorbell rings.

**Jamie:** "I'll get it…. Sam!"

**Sam:** "Hey Jamie."

**Haley:** "Hey thanks again for watching him."

**Sam:** "No problem."

**Nathan:** "Hey Sam and congrats by the way."

**Haley:** "For what?"

**Nathan:** "She made the basketball team."

**Haley:** "What?"

**Sam:** "Thanks."

**Haley:** "I didn't even know you played."

**Sam:** "Nathan and Jamie showed me a few things. Now you 2 kids get outta here and go have fun."

**Haley:** "Alright, so we should be back by 10 so, if you."

**Sam:** "Need anything your number is on the fridge, I got it."

**Haley:** "Okay"

**Nathan:** "Let us go then, I'm starved"

Haley and Nathan leave for their date while Sam and Jamie sat on the couch and watched TV.

**Jamie:** "Hey Sam, can I ask you something?"

**Sam:** "Depends on what it is"

**Jamie:** "Can you take me somewhere?"

**Sam:** "Where?"

**Jamie:** "The cemetery"

**Sam:** "Jamie, I can't, last time I took you somewhere without permission I was grounded for like 3 weeks."

**Jamie:** "I had fun that night, great party"

**Sam:** "I did until Brooke came in"

**Jamie:** "No one will take me to Grandpa Dan's grave and I want to talk to him."

Jamie is looking at her with pleading eyes.

**Sam:** "Grab your jacket but we can't stay long"

Jamie and Sam walk into the grave yard. As they are walking to Dan's grave, Sam stops and looks at a head stone. It's her friend Jack Daniels, Jamie stops and looks at her.

**Jamie:** "Sam, come on"

Sam stands there and looks at it. Jamie goes and grabs Sam's arm.

**Jamie:** "Let's go"

**Sam:** "Sorry Jamie"

Sam and Jamie stand in front of Dan's grave. Jamie kneels down and Sam just stands there listening to what he has to say.

**Jamie:** "Hey Grandpa. I want to tell you that I miss you and that you still are my friend. Uncle Keith still loves you too, I believe that. Momma and Daddy are still mad, and I am too, but it's okay. I forgive you."

Sam just stands there in awe of Jamie. She couldn't believe that this 5 year old could sound so mature and feel so strong. Then you look at who his parents are and all your thoughts change. As Jamie finished what he was saying, Sam had tears in her eyes. When Jamie looked at her she wiped the tears away.

**Sam:** "You done?"

**Jamie:** "Yeah"

**Sam:** "Okay, let's get you home"

When Sam and Jamie went back to the Scotts' house, Sam went to the freezer and brought out the Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip ice cream and two spoons her and Jamie went back to the couch and continued to watch television, about an hour later, Naley arrives home looking all happy. They come home to see Sam and Jamie sleeping on the couch. Jamie is laying down on Sam's lap, while Sam's head is on the arm rest. Haley nudges Sam awake.

**Haley:** "Hey Sam"

**Sam:** "What is going on?"

**Haley:** "We're home"

**Sam:** "I'm sorry… We fell asleep"

**Nathan:** "It's okay"

**Haley:** "I'm going to put him to bed"

**Nathan:** "Alright, I'll be up in a minute"

**Haley:** "Okay, Goodnight Sam"

**Sam:** "Night"

Haley heads upstairs to take her sleepy son to bed.

**Nathan:** "So, How much do I owe you?"

**Sam:** "50 dollars and I add interest"

**Nathan:** "Nice try, How about 20"

**Sam:** "Um, how about 20 and you help me and my friend put with our game?"

**Nathan:** "Deal"

**Sam:** "Deal"

**Nathan:** "I swear you and Brooke Davis could be like twins because you negotiate just like she does."

**Sam:** "Okay, first EW, second, I think she rubbed off on me."

**Nathan:** "That she did, hey do you need a ride home or do you think you can walk?"

**Sam:** "I can get home fine, thank you though"

**Nathan:** "Anything for a Davis, thanks again"

**Sam:** "Anything for a Scott. Bye"

**Nathan:** "Bye"

Nathan goes upstairs to see his beautiful wife. Sam leaves and starts to walk home. On her way home, thoughts of Jack came into her head. Before, she walked inside her house she pushed the thoughts out of her head because if she walked in the house her mother would know something is wrong. Brooke Davis could read her daughter like an open book.

**-Davis Home-**

Sam walks in she sees her mom reading a book, which is interesting because Brooke Davis barely reads. Sam comes in and sits on the couch next to her.

**Brooke:** "Hey sweetie"

**Sam:** "Hey"

**Brooke:** "How was it? What did you do?"

**Sam:** "It was good, watched TV, went to the graveyard, and ate ice cream"

**Brooke:** "Sam!"

**Sam:** "I know what you're thinking but I'm sorry, Jamie got to me. He wanted to talk to his Grandpa."

**Brooke:** "I thought you said you weren't going to go back there, you know after what happened with Jack."

**Sam:** "I know, but can we stop talking about this please."

**Brooke:** "Sam, you're pulling away."

**Sam:** "Mom, I'm not. I'm changing the subject."

**Brooke:** "That's pulling away."

**Sam:** No, I'm not just drop it!"

**Brooke:** "OK Hun but sooner or later you're going to have to deal with Jack's death."

Sam got furious. She started walking to her bedroom. Before she shut the door she yelled.

**Sam:** "I said drop it!"

Sam slams the door shut and Brooke goes to bed thinking that she has to talk to her daughter about this, about all of it.

The next morning, Sam and Brooke ate breakfast in silence. After breakfast, Sam sat on the couch watching TV. Brooke came to sit down on the couch and after about 5 minutes, she shut off the TV.

**Sam:** "Hey, why did you do that?"

**Brooke:** "Babe, we need to talk"

**Sam:** "For the 100th time, I don't wanna talk."

**Brooke:** "I can clearly see that, but you had no reason to talk to me like that last night."

**Sam:** "I know and I'm sorry, I was tired but that's no excuse."

**Brooke:** "Look, Hun, if you won't talk to me, you have to talk to someone. Keeping all your feelings inside isn't going to do anybody any good. If you don't talk to me, talk to him, talk to Jack."

**Sam:** "What's the point in talking to someone, when they can't talk back, huh? What's the point?"

**Brooke:** "I don't know what the point is, but what I can tell you is that talking helps. After the attack in my store happened…"

After hearing this, Sam looked away but her mother turned Sam's head back so she could look at her.

**Brooke:** "Talking helped me maybe it could help you too."

**Sam:** "So, let me get this straight, you want me to talk to a complete stranger about my feelings."

**Brooke:** "Yes I do, I made an appointment for tomorrow, and I will be there with you. It'll be okay."

**Sam:** "No, it won't mom, it won't be okay. I killed my best friend, I killed Jack. How am I ever going to live with that?"

* * *

**A/N**- The next chapter is basically going to be a flash back. Tell me what you think. If you would like to see other characters from OTH let me know and if anybody has any idea on what troubling situations Sam could get into let me know as well.


	5. Party of the Year

**A/N-** So this chapter is pretty long. There is some Julian in it so I hope you enjoy

* * *

**-Therapist's office-**

**Sam:** "This is pointless"

**Brooke:** "Well then, we will go through this pointless thing together"

Brooke was waiting for a response but all she got was a snarl.

**Brooke:** "That's my girl"

Sam didn't dignify that with a response. Sam and Brooke were sitting on the long black couch waiting for the therapist to walk in. As Sam and Brooke sat in silence the therapist walks through the door.

**Therapist:** "Good morning, how are you two girls doing today?"

**Sam:** "Peachy, just freaking peachy?"

**Brooke:** "Samantha! I'm so sorry for her rudeness"

Brooke glares at Sam but Sam just rolls her eyes.

**Therapist:** "No, it is okay I get that all the time, so is this a family meeting?"

**Sam:** "No she's just her for "moral" support"

**Therapist:** "So, why are you here?"

**Sam:** "I killed my best friend. What do you think?"

**Therapist:** "What do you mean by that?"

**Sam:** "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

**Therapist:** "How does that make you feel?"

**Sam:** "It pisses me the hell off"

**Therapist:** "Now, we are getting somewhere"

**Brooke:** "Sam, tell her what happened"

* * *

_**-Flashback: Tree Hill High School 4 months ago-**_

_**Jack:**__ "Hey Sam, check it out"_

_**Sam:**__ "What is it?"_

_Jack hands her a flyer. She reads it aloud._

_**Sam:**__ "Beach party, party of the century, everyone invited, that's so cool"_

_**Jack:**__ "I know, so you wanna go?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Ha, have you met my mom"_

_**Jack:**__ "Come on you said she majored in party and since when do you call Brooke Davis, mom"_

_**Sam:**__ "Since she's in the final stages of the adoption process"_

_**Jack:**__ "You know it takes like 3 months"_

_**Sam:**__ "I know, but it gives me 3 months to get used to the idea, anyway, what makes you think my mother is going to say yes? She's not dumb. She knows what goes on, the drinking and probably the drugs" _

_**Jack:**__ "It's worth a shot"_

_**Sam:**__ "A very long shot"_

* * *

**-Present Day-**

**Therapist:** "Sam, you already knew what she was going to say?"

**Sam:** "Yeah but can I continue?"

The therapist shook her head.

**Sam:** "Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah"

* * *

_**-Flashback: The Davis home-**_

_**Brooke:** "No, absolutely not"_

_**Sam:** "Come on, please, please, please, it's going to be the party of the century"_

_**Brooke:** "Oh, really, in that case…"_

_Sam was looking hopeful._

_**Sam:** "I can go"_

_**Brooke:** "No"_

_**Sam:** "You're so mean"_

_**Brooke:** "I know but you love me"_

_**Sam:** "My life sucks!"_

_**Brooke:** "No it doesn't"_

* * *

**-Present Day-**

**Therapist:** "You guys fight often?"

**Brooke:** "No, only when she doesn't get her way"

**Sam:** "This happens to be all the time"

As the therapist took her notes, Sam and Brooke continue to argue.

**Brooke:** "All I ask for you is to make your bed!"

**Sam:** "I told you there is no point in making a bed when you're going to sleep in it later!"

**Therapist:** "Ladies"

Sam and Brooke continue to argue.

**Therapist:** "Ladies!"

Sam and Brooke stop arguing and look at the therapist.

**Therapist:** "Apparently, there are more issues then just the one but I would like to deal with the one at hand, so can someone continue?"

**Brooke:** "After our last words were said she left"

**Sam:** "I went to see Jack and then Julian"

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Jack:**__ "She said no didn't she?"_

_**Sam:**__ "I told you"_

_**Jack:**__ "Well, why don't you sneak out then?"_

_**Sam:**__ "One problem, I told her about the party which means if I'm not there she would go postal"_

_**Jack:**__ "Maybe Julian could talk to her"_

_**Sam:**__ "Maybe"_

_**Jack:**__ "Sam, he can't say no to you"_

* * *

_**-Julian's hotel room-**_

_**Julian:**__ Hey Jack, hey Sampson"_

_**Sam:**__ "Hey Julian"_

_**Julian:**__ "What do you want?"_

_**Sam:**__ "What makes you think I want something?"_

_**Julian:**__ "Because you get the same grin Brooke does when she wants something, so what's up?"_

_**Jack:**__ "There's this party"_

_**Julian:**__ "What party?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Beach party and it's going to be great, but mom is being totally unfair and said I can't go so I was hoping you could talk to her"_

_**Julian:**__ "I don't want to be stuck in between a mother and a daughter"_

_**Sam:**__ "Please, Julian"_

_**Julian:**__ "Sam, don't look at me like that, you know I can't refuse the look, with the pouty lip and sad eyes"_

_**Jack:**__ "Please, Julian"_

_**Sam:**__ "Pretty please"_

_**Julian:**__ "Fine"_

_**Sam:**__ "Thank you"_

* * *

**-Present Day-**

**Therapist:** "Sam, do you do that often?"

**Sam:** "Do what?"

**Therapist:** "Go behind your mother's back"

**Brooke:** "Yes"

**Sam:** "I didn't know your name was Sam too. I've only gone behind her back a couple of times"

**Therapist:** "So, what happened next?"

**Sam:** "After Jack and I left, Julian's we went to get coffee but I have no idea what went on with Julian and my mom"

**Therapist:** "Brooke, do you want to fill us in?"

**Brooke:** "Sure"

* * *

_**-Flashback: Davis Home-**_

_**Brooke:**__ "She came to you, didn't she?"_

_**Julian:**__ "Yes, but look"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I swear, I'm going to ground her, she shouldn't have gone behind my back to ask my boyfriend"_

_**Julian:**__ "Babe, I don't see the harm in letting her go"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Of course you don't. In high school you were a mathlete"_

_**Julian:**__ "Hey"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Sorry, I can't let her go, there's drugs and alcohol and it's a bad environment for my 15 year old daughter"_

_**Julian:**__ "Brooke, she loves you and if you lay down some ground rules, she won't let you down"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Quit grinning like that"_

_**Julian:**__ "Plus if you let her go, you and I can be alone"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I have to think about it"_

* * *

**-Present Day-**

**Therapist:** "So, what happened next?"

**Sam:** "I know what happened"

* * *

_**-Flashback: Davis Home-**_

_**Brooke:**__ "You can go"_

_**Sam:**__ "Really"_

_**Brooke:**__ "But there are rules"_

_**Sam:**__ "Jeez, more rules"_

_**Brooke:**__ "You could just stay home"_

_**Sam:**__ "What are the rules?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "No drinking, no drugs, be home by 11:00 and no making out with boys"_

_**Sam:**__ "Fine but sooner or later, I'm going to start kissing boys"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I'm hoping for later"_

_**Sam:**__ "You can dream"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Go on get outta here"_

_**Sam:**__ "Thanks mom, bye"_

_**Julian:**__ "My girlfriend just became the best mom in the world"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Yeah, yeah, I'm just hoping she doesn't do anything stupid"_

* * *

**-Present Day-**

**Sam:** "And I did, I drank"

**Therapist:** "Why?"

**Sam:** "I was having fun, so I thought one couldn't hurt, but then one turned to three and three turned to four. By that time I was too wasted to think about what I was going to do next"

**Therapist:** "What happened, Sam?"

* * *

_**-Flashback: Beach Party-**_

_**Sam:**__ "Hey Jessica"_

_**Jessica:**__ "Hi, Sam, are you okay?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Peachy"_

_**Jessica:**__ "Okay, you are totally drunk, I should get you home"_

_**Sam:**__ "No, I'm, I'm having fun, drinking"_

_**Jack:**__ "Sammy, there you are, hey, look you are late it's like 11:30"_

_**Sam:**__ "So"_

_**Jack:**__ "I'll take you home, come on"_

_**Jessica:**__ "No, Jack, I'll take her home because both of you are too wasted to drive"_

_**Jack:**__ "Go to hell, come on Sam, we have to run"_

_**Sam:**__ "Jack, I don't feel good anymore"_

_**Jack:**__ "It is okay, we will be there in like 10 minutes"_

_**Sam:**__ "Jack, Look out!"_

* * *

**-Present Day-**

By this time, Sam and Brooke were sitting closer together and Sam was crying. Brooke was trying to soothe her daughter.

**Therapist:** "Then what happened, Sam?"

**Sam:** "I remember the car hitting the building. I was bleeding and I was hurting really bad. I tried to get Jack awake, he did but all he said was "It is going to be OK, Sam it is going to be OK." That's the last thing I remember. After that everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital and mom's holding my hand while tears were running down her face"

As the therapist was writing down notes, Brooke quickly pulls her daughter in for a hug and both of them had tears running down their faces.

**Therapist:** "I guess this session helped more than just Sam"

**Sam:** "This session, does that mean I have to come back here again?"

**Therapist:** "No, not if you don't want to but you are making process"

**Sam:** "I don't know why I feel like this"

**Therapist:** "It seems to me that you are suffering from survivors' guilt"

**Brooke:** "Is that bad?"

**Therapist:** "Oh, no it's not, it's perfectly normal. Sam you went through something very tragic in your life. It's only natural that you feel guilty that you survived and he didn't and it's okay"

**Sam:** "How do I fix it?"

**Therapist:** "Relieve your guilt, let him go. You will always have your memories with him. Talk to him, write about how you feel, it is okay."

The bell rings.

**Therapist:** "I guess time is up, so, Sam how do you feel?"

**Sam:** "I'm getting there"

**Therapist:** "And Brooke?"

**Brooke:** "I'm getting there"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Brooke and Sam went home and they sat on the couch together.

**Sam:** "That had to be the longest hour of my entire life"

**Brooke:** "Me too, kiddo, me too"

Sam had laid her head down on Brooke's lap, while Brooke was thinking. She was thinking about Julian, who she hasn't seen since Sam's accident, the day they both decided to go their separate ways. Brooke regretted how Julian left. Little did she know that faith was on her side again.

* * *

**A/N-** I hope I did the flashbacks justice. Please let me know what you think. Julian is going to be a recurring character. If you have any requests on people to bring in let me know. Help me out on how Sam can get into some trouble in my stories, I need ideas. thanks and please review


	6. Nightmares and Monday Mornings

**A/N- **Thanks for those who left comments, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Dreams are important to people. Usually, they reveal to you something, you've never considered. Nightmares just scare the hell out of you.

Brooke and Sam barely ever had nightmares but who would have thought, tonight, they were having the same nightmare.

**

* * *

**

-Brooke's Bedroom-

Brooke is lying in her bed, tossing and turning trying to get the nightmare to go away. Talking in her sleep all you can hear is her saying "Sam."

**-Dream Sequence: Brooke's-**

**Brooke:** "Excuse me; I got a call saying that my daughter was brought in here, Sam"

Woman at desk looks at her computer/papers, and then looks at Brooke.

**Woman:** "Ah, yes Miss Davis, mother of Sam. First off, we need you to fill out these forms"

Brooke grabs the forms and throws them over her shoulder. She is pissed now.

**Brooke:** "LOOK, LADY WITH A FAKE TAN, I'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO. FIRST, YOU ARE GOING TO GO ON THAT COMPUTER THERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY DAUGHTER AND SECOND, YOU ARE GOING TO GET THAT LOOK OF YOUR FACE BEFORE I TAKE IT OFF.''

**Woman:** "Miss, what I need for you to do is sit down over there and fill out those papers and when we know anything, the doctor will come see you. Now go sit down"

Brooke was ready to yell back at her but someone pulled her arm.

**Julian:** "Brooke, What's going on? How is she?"

**Brooke:** "I don't know the bitch won't tell me anything"

**Julian:** "I'm sure she's fine, come on let's sit down"

**Brooke:** "Julian, I can't lose her. They say a mother's greatest fear is losing her child. I can't lose her Julian. I just got her"

Brooke starts crying, Julian doesn't know what to say, all he did was try to soothe Brooke, when Julian was trying to calm his girlfriend down. The doctor came out"

**Doctor:** "I need to speak with Samantha's mother or father"

**Brooke:** "I'm her mom, what's going on"

**Doctor:** "I'm not exactly sure but what I know is that your daughters blood alcohol level was really high, which the drinking alone is concerning. She's is being prepped for surgery right now. I'll come back when I have further information"

**Brooke:** "Thank you"

**Julian:** "Brooke. I'm so sorry"

**Brooke:** "Don't, you told me if I let her go to the party she would be fine; well guess what, she's not"

**Julian:** "I know, that's why I think I should go"

Brooke looks at him with confusion in her face.

**Julian:** "She needs you right now, so take care of her, and please update me on her condition"

**Brooke:** "Julian"

Julian exits the hospital.

**-Dream Sequence over-**

Brooke woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She woke up in a cold sweat freaking out until she realized where she was.

**

* * *

**

-Sam's Room-

Samantha Davis had always had nightmares. For as long as she could remember but she always kept them from her mother. The nightmares were about her previous foster homes. This nightmare was the worst. She talks in her sleep a lot. What you hear from the sleeping girl was "mom."

**-Dream Sequence: Sam's-**

Sam slowly began to open her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. She was hurting really bad. She saw her leg in a cast and there were cuts and bruises on her. The worst part was she felt like she had an elephant sitting on her head, probably because of all the drinks she had at the party.

**Sam:** "Mom"

Brooke was holding Sam's hand, while Brooke's head was resting on the bed.

**Brooke:** "Baby, come on, open our eyes, please"

Sam opens her eyes slowly.

**Brooke:** "There's my girl, do you remember what happened?"

**Sam:** "No"

**Brooke:** "There was an accident"

Brooke began to cry, while Sam started to remember Jack's last moments.

**Sam:** "He's dead isn't he?"

Brooke shook her head and Sam started to cry. Brooke continued to tell her what happened.

**Brooke:** "You broke your leg in two places and your spleen was removed"

**Sam:** "I'm sorry mom"

**Brooke:** "For what?"

**Sam:** "For drinking, getting in the car, getting in an accident, making you worry and for killing Jack"

**Brooke:** "It is not your fault Samantha"

**Sam:** "Yes, it is"

**Brooke:** "Not for killing him, it was an accident everything else was just poor judgment but its okay, I still love you my girl"

Brooke and Sam hugged.

**Sam:** "I'm spleen less"

**-Dream Sequence over-**

Sam woke up to her alarm clock. She was tangled up in her covers and when she went to try and shut off her alarm, she fell out of bed.

**Sam:** "Ouch"

**

* * *

**

-Davis Kitchen-

Brooke is sitting at the table, thinking about Julian when Sam came out of her room.

**Brooke:** "Good morning"

**Sam:** "If you say so"

**Brooke:** "Bad dream"

**Sam:** "Nightmare"

**Brooke:** "Me too"

While Sam and Brooke were eating, there was a knock on the door; Sam got up to answer it.

**Sam:** "Julian!"

Sam gave Julian a hug and she welcomed him in. Brooke was looking at Julian and realized this is the first time she has seen him since Sam's accident.

**Brooke:** "Julian, what are you doing here? Are you producing a movie here?"

**Julian:** "Actually, I am producing a movie and it's going to be my last"

**Sam:** "What?"

**Julian:** "I actually accepted a pretty nice offer here in Tree Hill. It doesn't start for about 4 months, so in the meantime I am finishing a movie here in Tree Hill."

**Sam:** "Oh. My god, you're taking the teacher job aren't you?"

**Brooke:** "What teacher job?"

**Sam:** "The film study teacher at Tree Hill High is going to retire, so the job is open"

**Julian:** "And I took it. I hope that's okay, but Tree Hill changed my life more than LA ever did"

**Brooke:** "Of course it's okay"

Brooke looks at her watch and notices the time.

**Brooke:** "Samantha, you are going to be late for school, now go get that skinny little but in your room and go change"

**Sam:** "But Julian just got here"

**Brooke:** "I know that but you can see him later, now go"

**Sam:** "Fine"

Sam left and in her room she screamed.

**Sam:** "My life sucks!"

Brooke yells back.

**Brooke:** "No it doesn't"

**Julian:** "How is she doing?"

**Brooke:** "She's getting better, I hope"

**Julian:** "If she is anything like her mom, she will be"

**Brooke:** "Thank you"

**Julian:** "How is your store doing?"

**Brooke:** "Great actually, my so called mom gave back baby Brooke and now my new line is selling great, thanks to Sam's idea of teen punk"

**Julian:** "That's great Brooke"

**Brooke:** "Look, Julian, I"

Sam gets out of her room and runs out the door.

**Julian:** "Bye, Sampson"

**Sam:** "Bye, Julian"

**Brooke:** "What about me?"

**Sam:** "Bye, mom"

Sam gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves for school.

**Julian:** "Brooke, I have to go but we should talk later"

**Brooke:** "Okay"

After Julian left, Brooke got dressed and headed to Clothes over Bros.

**

* * *

**

-Tree Hill High School-

**Jessica:** "Hey Sam"

**Sam:** "Hi"

**Jessica:** "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, first practice"

**Jessica:** "Yeah"

The bell rings.

**Sam:** "I'm late for Mrs. Scott's class"

**Jessica:** "I'll see you later"

**Sam:** "Okay"

**

* * *

**

-Mrs. Scott's class-

**Haley:** "Okay class today we are"

Sam comes in late and takes her seat in the back.

**Haley:** "Miss Davis, nice of you to join us"

**Sam:** "Yeah it is"

The class laughs.

**Sam:** "Sorry"

**Haley:** "Today, we are going to read what you picked out for the essay but first I need to know what you picked"

Students give her the information except for Sam.

**Haley:** "Sam, what did you pick?"

**Sam:** "Romeo and Juliet"

**Boy:** "Romeo and Juliet, figures"

**Sam:** "What do you mean figures?"

**Boy:** "You're a girl"

**Sam:** "Really, I haven't noticed"

**Boy:** "It just figures a girl would say that"

**Sam:** "Yeah, well it figures a dumbass jock would say that"

**Haley:** "Okay, that's enough"

**

* * *

**

-Clothes over Bros-

**Julian:** "Hey Brooke"

**Brooke:** "Hey, so you wanted to talk"

**Julian:** "Yeah, look I'm really sorry for what happened"

**Brooke:** "Julian stop, it wasn't your fault"

**Julian:** "How is it not, if I hadn't of talked you into letting Sam go, she wouldn't have been there in the accident"

**Brooke:** "I know you feel guilty, believe me, I felt it to, but it's nobody's fault, bad decisions were made, but Sam's okay"

**Julian:** "Alright, are you seriously okay with me being here?"

**Brooke:** "Of course, it's a great opportunity for you"

**Julian:** "Okay, good"

**Brooke:** "Julian, there's something I've been meaning to tell you"

**

* * *

**

-Tree Hill High School-

**Sam:** "Your brothers a dick"

**Jessica:** "What did my brother Nick do now?"

**Sam:** "He said some half ass comment on the book I choose for an English paper"

**Jessica:** "Try living with him. He thinks he's this big hot shot and that every girl wants him"

**Sam:** "Not me"

**

* * *

**

-Clothes over Bros-

**Julian:** "Brooke, what is it?"

**Brooke:** "Things were said in the heat of the moment 4 months ago and I didn't like the way we left things"

**Julian:** "Me neither, Brooke, there is another reason why I came back to Tree Hill. I miss you and Sam, I love you guys. I'm still in love with you Brooke Davis and I want you back"

Brooke stood there speechless.

**Julian:** "Say something"

**Brooke:** "I, I love you"

Julian wraps his arms around Brooke and they kiss passionately. Brooke stops for air.

**Brooke:** "What does this mean?"

**Julian:** "We're back"

**Brooke:** "What am I going to tell Sam?"

**

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

Sam is on the couch reading Romeo and Juliet and taking notes. Brooke and Julian walked in.

**Sam:** "Well, well if it isn't the two love birds"

**Brooke:** "How did you know?"

**Sam:** "Mom, I was born but I wasn't born yesterday. I could clearly tell that you two still loved each other. That and before Julian left, he told me he was still in love with you"

Brooke smacks Julian in the arm.

**Brooke:** "Julian, you were conspiring with my daughter"

**Julian:** "Yeah"

Julian kisses Brooke.

**Sam:** "Okay kid in the room"

**Brooke:** "Sorry"

Julian: "Hey Sampson, your mom told me about you making the basketball team, congratulations"

**Sam:** "Thanks, first practice is tomorrow"

**Julian:** "I was hoping I could take my two favorite girls to dinner"

**Sam:** "Really"

**Julian:** "Yes, really"

**Brooke:** "Who are your two favorite girls?"

Brooke and Sam start laughing.

**Julian:** "Funny, come on let's go"

**Sam:** "Fine, I have nothing better to do, anyway"

**Julian:** "So, I'm your second choice"

**Sam:** "Yep"

**Julian:** "That hurts Sam that really hurts"

**Brooke:** "You'll live"

After dinner, Julian dropped Sam and Brooke off at home. Sam went to her room to go on the computer and Brooke was in the kitchen doing business things, when the phone rang. Brooke answered it.

**Brooke:** "Hello, who is this?"

**Nick:** "Um, this is Nick, Jessica's brother. I was hoping I could talk to Sam"

**Brooke:** "It's late"

**Nick:** "I know, please Miss Davis, I really need to ask her something"

**Brooke:** "Hold on a minute"

Brooke knocks on Sam's door. Sam answers it.

**Sam:** "Yeah"

**Brooke:** "Phones for you"

**Sam:** "But it's late"

**Brooke:** "I know, but he really needs to talk to you"

Brooke hands the phone to Sam.

**Brooke:** "10 minutes"

**Sam:** "Okay"

Sam starts to talk into the phone.

**Sam:** "Hello"

**Nick:** "Sam?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, what's up?"

**Nick:** "I was wondering if you would like to go with me on a date with me on Saturday"

**Sam:** "No"

**Nick:** "Why?"

**Sam:** "I'm busy. Look, Nick I have to go it's late"

**Nick:** "Okay, night"

**Sam:** "Goodnight"

Sam hangs up the phone and goes to her room but her mom stops her.

**Brooke:** "What was that about?"

**Sam:** "Nothing really"

**Brooke:** "Didn't sound like nothing"

**Sam:** "Well it was"

**Brooke:** "Somehow, I don't believe you"

**Sam:** "That's your prerogative"

**Brooke:** "Sam"

**Sam:** "Nick called to ask me out on Saturday and I turned him down"

**Brooke:** "How come?"

**Sam:** "Lots of reasons, one of them being you would totally freak"

**Brooke:** "And the others"

**Sam:** "Why are you so curious?"

**Brooke:** "I'm a mom and that's my job"

Sam rolls her eyes.

**Sam:** "He is also my best friend's brother, and he is a complete ass"

**Brooke:** "Sam"

**Sam:** "Sorry"

Brooke has been trying to clean up Sam's language, especially for Jamie's sake.

**Sam:** "I'm also busy"

**Brooke:** "Doing what?"

**Sam:** "It's Jack's birthday"

**Brooke:** "Oh, enough said, It's late and you should be in bed"

**Sam:** "It's 11:30"

**Brooke:** "And you should be in bed"

**Sam:** "Alright, I'm going, goodnight mom"

**Brooke:** "Goodnight, babe, I love you"

**Sam:** "I love you too"

* * *

**A/N-** So please comment.** Do any of you guys want any other characters in the story?**

**also, wondering if you think it would make great drama if Sam gets in trouble with the law or gets pregnant what do you think?**


	7. Birthday's and Suprises

**

* * *

**

A/N- Thanks for everyone who reads this especiallly chelsea i am so grateful enjoy

* * *

To Sam and Jessica, school was always the same, go to class, don't pay attention, class ends and you do it all over again. Today was different. Afterschool was the first basketball practice and Sam and Jessica couldn't wait.

**-Tree Hill High School-**

**Jessica:** "You excited"

**Sam:** "Why?"

**Jessica:** "Because you look happy"

**Sam:** "I am but it's because Julian and my mom are back together"

**Jessica:** "Sam that's great"

**Sam:** "Yeah, Julian's great, he is like a father to me and I'm glad my mom's happy"

**Jessica:** "I am too"

**Sam:** "I have news guess who called me last night?"

**Jessica:** "Who?"

**Sam:** "Nick"

**Jessica:** "My brother Nick?"

**Sam:** "No, St. Nick, yes, your brother Nick. He called late last night"

**Jessica:** "Oops"

**Sam:** "Yeah, it was like 11:00"

**Jessica:** "Was your mom mad?"

**Sam:** "No, but it can't happen again"

Awhile ago Brooke gave Sam a rule that she couldn't have phone calls after 9:00 because the phone bill sky rocketed. Sam didn't care because she didn't like talking on the phone late at night, but she wouldn't tell her friends that.

**Jessica:** "Why did he call?"

**Sam:** "He asked me out for Saturday night"

**Jessica:** "Sorry, I don't think he knows"

**Sam:** "It's okay"

Coach Tyler walked into the gym with a clipboard and a whistle around her neck.

Coach Tyler: "Alright girls, welcome to the team. I need you girls to line up. When I blow my whistle you are going to start running"

Coach Tyler blows her whistle after a few hours of running and shooting hoops. Practice ended so Jessica and Sam started walking to go to Clothes over Bros.

**Jessica:** "I can't believe he called you"

**Sam:** "What do you mean?"

**Jessica:** "He never calls anyone, he must really like you"

**Sam:** "Ewww"

**

* * *

**

-Clothes over Bros-

Brooke was helping a customer when Jessica and Sam walked in.

**Brooke:** "Excuse me for one moment Sammy and Jessie come over here for a second"

**Sam:** "Oh god, we're gonna have to work"

Jessica laughed and they walked over to Brooke. Brooke looked at Sam and Jessica with pleading eyes.

**Brooke:** "I need your help. I am so swamped right now"

**Sam:** "Come on, you have like 5 customers"

**Brooke:** "So, I still need you to work"

**Sam:** "You don't even pay us"

**Jessica:** "Yeah"

**Brooke:** "Yes I do, I pay you with my love"

**Sam:** "Oh, how nice"

**Brooke:** "Alright, How about I give you the biggest sweet sixteen party anyone has ever seen"

Sam's birthday was in about a week.

**Sam:** "Deal"

**Brooke:** "And I'll give Jess the family discount on some clothes"

**Jessica:** "What does that mean?"

**Sam:** "Free"

**Jessica:** "Cool"

**Brooke:** "Alright, good, now get to work"

**

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

Jessica had left a few minutes ago and Sam was elevating her leg.

**Brooke:** "How's your leg?"

**Sam:** "It hurts but it is okay"

**Brooke:** "Hun, maybe you shouldn't"

**Sam:** "Stop what you're saying I'm fine. You know what the doctor said he gave me the go ahead. He said it was going to hurt awhile until I get into a routine, so quit worrying"

**Brooke:** "It's my job to worry"

**Sam:** "Really, I thought it was your job to ruin my life"

Brooke gave her a friendly slap on the shoulder.

**Sam:** "Really, I'm fine, I won't push it okay. I know my limits. I'll stop before it hurts worse okay?"

**Brooke:** "Okay, Hey Sam?"

**Sam:** "Yeah"

**Brooke:** "What are you thinking about?"

**Sam:** "Jack"

**Brooke:** "Do you want to talk?"

**Sam:** "Not really"

**Brooke:** "Oh, OK"

**Sam:** "I'm not pulling away"

**Brooke:** "So, Saturday huh?

**Sam:** "Yeah, about that, I was hoping you could go with me, do stuff that Jack and I would have done"

**Brooke:** "Sure, it would give me a sense of the friendship you guys have"

**Sam:** "Had"

Brooke looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

**Sam:** "It's okay, so how are you and Julian Baker?"

**Brooke:** "I'm not discussing it with my 15 year old daughter okay?"

**Sam:** "Oh. I get it his junk has a meeting with your lady business"

**Brooke:** "SAMANTHA!"

Sam starts to laugh.

**Sam:** "That's what you said last time I said that"

**Brooke:** "That was extremely rude"

**Sam:** "It's not my fault. I get it from you"

**Brooke:** "Point taken"

**Sam:** "I'm hungry"

**Brooke:** "Me too, you should go get a pizza"

Sam stares at her.

**Sam:** "My mother, Brooke Davis is a comedian"

**Brooke:** "I will order pizza but you missy have a paper to write"

She poked Sam in the arm.

**Sam:** "No, I have a book to read"

**Brooke:** "Come on, you memorized the book. "Ah, true apothecary, thy drugs are quick, thus with a kiss, I die""

**Sam:** "Who knew Brooke Davis even knew how to read?"

**Brooke:** "Samantha Davis, the smart-ass"

**Sam:** "I know but you love me"

**Brooke:** "That I do"

Over the next few days, Brooke and Julian went out on dates while Sam worked on her paper. Things with Brooke and Julian were getting back to normal and Sam couldn't but be happy for her mother. After the accident Sam couldn't help but think it was her who caused Julian and her mother to break up, even though her mom said it wasn't.

**

* * *

**

-Saturday Morning: Davis Home-

Sam: "Mom, we have to go"

Brooke: "Where are we going?"

Sam: "To Jack's favorite place"

**-Park-**

**Brooke:** "The Park"

**Sam:** "Yep"

**Brooke:** "Why was it his favorite place?"

**Sam:** "This is where we met. We were 10"

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback: 5 years ago-

_A little brunette girl named Sam was being picked on by an older boy. Jack saw this and stepped in._

_**Jack:**__ "Hey leave her alone"_

_**Boy:**__ "What are you going to do about it if I don't leave her alone?"_

_**Jack:**__ "This"_

_Jack punches the boy in the nose and he starts bleeding and the boy leaves._

_**Sam:**__ "Hey thanks"_

_**Jack:**__ "No problem, I'm Jack"_

_**Sam:**__ "I'm Sam. Thanks for looking out for me"_

_**Jack**__: "That's what friends are for"_

**

* * *

**

-Present Day: Park-

**Brooke:** "Friends already?"

**Sam:** "Like I said we were 10"

**Brooke:** "You miss him don't you?"

**Sam:** "Everyday, don't you?"

**Brooke:** "What I miss is the smile he brings to your face. Do you remember the time when I was called to come pick you up after the so called "shop lifting""

**Sam:** "Yeah, I do, but I covered for Jack, only you didn't know. Do you remember what you called me?"

**Brooke:** "Unfortunately, I do"

**Sam:** "You called me an unfixable smart-ass and I wasn't making any progress"

**Brooke:** "I know, but after Julian told me it wasn't you I felt horrible. When I told Jack to come inside the house, I saw the smile on your face and I had to say the argument we had was worth it"

**Sam:** "I'll get the smile back. It is just going to take some time"

**Brooke:** "I know. Where are we going next?"

**Sam:** "The diner"

Sam and Brooke went to the diner to eat Jack's favorite food, pizza. After they ate, Sam made a quick stop into a store to buy a balloon, a card and a pen. Then they made their way to the graveyard, over to Jack's grave.

Brooke: "What's the card for?"

**Sam:** "Well, I'm going to send him a birthday card. I know he'll never get it but it's the thought that counts"

**Brooke:** "That's nice"

Sam wrote stuff on the card and tied it to the balloon and let it go. Sam and Brooke stood and watched the balloon go higher and higher up.

**Brooke:** "Sam you ready to go?"

Sam: "Actually give me a minute there is something I have to do"

**Brooke:** "OK"

Sam knelt down to Jack's grave and started to say something.

**Sam:** "Hey Jack, happy birthday buddy. I'm so sorry I haven't been here to talk to you. It's just been really hard. I came here today, to tell you that I have to let you go"

Sam started to cry and Brooke moved closer to Sam.

**Sam:** "If I don't let you go, it's just going to eat at me bit by bit until there is nothing left. I can't do that. Not to me or my mom. I will always have a spot for you in my heart, that won't ever change. I love you Jack. What I need from you now is a sign that you are listening, any type of sign to let me know you hear me and that you forgive me. Just one small sign"

As Sam was saying this the wind began to pick up.

**Sam:** "Thank you"

**Brooke:** "Babe we gotta go, you ready?"

**Sam:** "Yeah"

**Brooke:** "You okay?"

**Sam:** "I am now"

**

* * *

**

-6 Days Later: Davis Home-

Sam is in her bed sleeping because she dreads what today is, her birthday. Most girls would flip out that it's their sweet 16 but not Sam. She never really celebrated her birthday before and she gets a sense that her mom knows that. Today is also the girl's first basketball game.

Brooke is in the kitchen talking to Haley who came over with Jamie because he wanted to see his auntie Brooke"

**Haley:** "So, its Sam's birthday today isn't it?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, but I think she's dreading it"

**Haley:** "How come?"

**Brooke:** "She won't tell me but every time I bring the subject of birthday's up, she gets a look in her eyes"

**Jamie:** "Who doesn't like birthdays'?"

**Brooke:** "Sam"

**Jamie:** "That's not what she told me"

**Haley:** "What are you talking about Jamie?"

**Jamie:** "When daddy and I were helping Sam and Jess with her game, she said she liked birthdays just not hers"

**Brooke:** "That's odd"

**Jamie:** "She also said she doesn't like her birthday because bad stuff happens when she talks about it"

**Brooke:** "Nothing bad is going to happen to her buddy"

**Jamie:** "Don't tell me tell Sammy. Mamma is Sam ever going to wake up"

**Haley:** "Jamie she's a teenager. Teenagers sleep a lot"

**Jamie:** "That's true I guess. I wouldn't know"

**Brooke:** "I think I'm going to wake my daughter up anyway"

Brooke goes into Sam's room and watches her daughter sleep until she jumps on her bed and messes with Sam's hair.

**Brooke:** "Sammy Whammy wake up"

**Sam:** "Go away"

**Brooke:** "Wake up, sleepy head"

**Sam:** "No"

Sam grabs her pillow and puts it over her head. Brooke starts tickling Sam and watches her squirm. She loves it when she see's Sam squirm. Sam starts laughing.

**Sam:** "Stop tickling me, mom"

**Brooke:** "Nope, not until you wake your skinny butt up"

**Sam:** "Okay I'm up stop tickling me"

**Brooke:** "Fine, happy birthday my girl"

**Sam:** "Thanks"

**Brooke:** "Nothing bad is going to happen. You know that don't you?"

**Sam:** "He told you"

**Brooke:** "He's a Scott, what did you expect?"

The Scott family always tried to fox things when it concerns friends and family, even though some might not like it.

**Sam:** "That he is"

**Brooke:** "Come on and eat breakfast. Haley and Jamie are here"

**Sam:** "Alright"

Brooke leaves Sam's room and Sam follows.

**Jamie:** "Cousin Sammy"

Jamie runs to Sam.

**Sam:** "I'm not really your cousin Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Yes you are"

**Sam:** "How then?"

**Jamie:** "Brooke is my aunt, who is your mom, which makes you my cousin"

Haley and Brooke laugh at the goofy 5 year old.

**Sam:** "Well then that would make your mother not just my teacher but my aunt as well, which I don't think I like very much"

**Haley:** "Hey, right here"

**Sam:** "I know. I was kidding. It's not so bad. Even though technically you and mom aren't even related but whatever"

**Haley:** "So, how does it feel to be one year older?"

**Sam:** "Nothing really, just sort of nervous"

**Haley:** "Why?"

**Brooke:** "My daughter has her first game tonight"

**Haley:** "That's exciting"

**Sam:** "No it's not"

**Brooke:** "How come?"

**Haley:** "Yeah how come?"

**Sam:** "Because I'm starting"

**Jamie:** "Sam, can I come see you play?"

**Sam:** "That's up to your mom bud. It would be cool to have you there though, my mom is coming"

**Jamie:** "Mamma can I go?"

**Haley:** "I don't see why not"

**Jamie:** "Thanks momma"

**

* * *

**

-Tree Hill High School-

Brooke, Haley and Jamie are sitting in the stands waiting for the game to start.

**Announcer:** "Welcome to the first game of the night, Ravens vs. Warriors. It may be a historic one at that. As we watch the game start we see number 12 Samantha Davis taking the court. This 16 year old shooting guard is pretty good for what I can tell but we will just have to see"

As Sam made her way to the court she heard something.

**Brooke:** "Hey Davis"

Brooke waves at Sam while she blows her a kiss.

**Announcer:** "Here's the tip off. Ravens have the ball and making their way down court Daniels passes it to Davis who shoot and SCORES 3 points. I can see that this is going to be one hell of a night"

Ravens win 42 to 24. Sam scored 15 points her first game. Let's hope she can keep it up.

**Brooke:** "Hey girly"

**Sam:** "Hey"

**Brooke:** "You were great baby"

**Sam:** "Thanks but I want my party"

**Brooke:** "Come on"

**

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

Most of Sam's friends are here including her teammates. Even though her party was a little low key Sam didn't care as long as she was surrounded by the people she loves that love her.

**Nick:** "Happy birthday Sam"

**Sam:** "Hey Nick"

**Nick:** "You want to have some fun"

Sam: "You are acting really weird"

**Nick:** "I have to show you something"

Nick drags Sam outside where no one was around.

**Sam:** "What the hell is that?"

**Nick:** "You know what it is my sister told me you do it"

**Sam:** "I don't smoke pot okay I've only tried it like twice but I can't believe you brought that to my house"

**Nick:** "I'll save it for when you really want to have fun"

Nick wonders inside and Sam is left in her thoughts. _I've tried it a couple of times another time won't hurt would it?_ Little did she know it would be a mistake that would change her whole life around if she did get high with Nick.

Sam walks inside to continue the awesome party Brooke gave her. She was happy to be 16. She was happy she had friends and she was happy she had Brooke. What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the long Chapter and the quick ending but Drama is going to ensue the Davis home. Sam is going to be in big trouble.**

**Please review thanks alot**

* * *


	8. Mistakes

**A/N- Hey everyone. This chapter marks the first collaboration with Chelsea(samwannabe). Hope you enjoy**

* * *

A few weeks after her birthday Sam is still in her thoughts, _I can't believe Nick brought drugs to my house let alone wanted me to get high with him. Last time I got high I always told myself I wouldn't do it again. Maybe I was wrong._

Sam has always tried her best to stay on top of her school work, but lately it has been really hard. Basketball has becoming her top priority. The thing is, that Brooke's top priority for Sam has always been school first everything else after. Sam's grades have started to slip but she hasn't told her mom because she knows what will happen, no basketball.

**

* * *

**

-Tree Hill High-

**Nick:** "Hey Sam"

**Sam:** "Nick"

**Nick:** "Are you still mad at me?"

**Sam:** "Sort of but I have decided not to be because I want have some fun, you know let my hair down a little"

**Nick:** "I get that feeling sometimes, why do you think I get high?"

**Sam:** "After school, my house, bring the party favors"

**Nick:** "I will"

**Sam:** "Alright"

**Nick:** "Hey you want to skip next period?"

**Sam:** "I don't think I could do that Nick"

**Nick:** "Why not it will be fun"

**Sam:** "Because my next class is with Haley and she just so happens to be best friends with my mother"

**Nick:** "I thought you said you wanted to let your hair down"

**Sam:** "Alright fine, where are we going?"

**Nick:** "Let's go to the park"

**Sam:** "OK, let's go"

Sam and Nick left school. What they didn't know was that Mrs. Haley James Scott was watching them leave. Haley looked very disappointed because she never wanted to do what she was about to do.

**

* * *

**

-Clothes over Bros-

Brooke is putting up clothes on the rack when Julian came in.

**Julian:** "Hey there"

**Brooke:** "Hey"

**Julian:** "So, about tonight?"

**Brooke:** "You are canceling aren't you?"

**Julian:** "Yeah, look I have to fly to LA and handle a situation that came up and I didn't want you to think that I stood you up"

**Brooke:** "Oh well, that's okay, so when do you leave?"

**Julian:** "Like now"

**Brooke:** "How long are you going to be gone?"

**Julian:** "Not sure but when I do I will give you a call"

**Brooke:** "OK, come here"

Brooke and Julian started kissing. They were interrupted when Brooke's cell phone went off.

**Julian:** "I will let you get that because I have to go to the airport. I will talk to you soon"

**Brooke:** "Alright"

Julian leaves and Brooke looks at her caller ID and it is Haley.

**Brooke:** "Hey tutor mom, what is up?"

**Haley:** "I'm good Brooke"

**Brooke:** "It doesn't sound like it, tell me your problems"

**Haley:** "Brooke this isn't a social call. It is a teacher parent call"

**Brooke:** "Ok what happened? Is Sam alright?"

**Haley:** "Apparently, Sam's grades have been slipping lately and from what I can tell, she hasn't been turning all or any of her work in. Her other teachers have told me because they know that I know you and stuff like that"

Brooke is starting to get frustrated. She can't believe her daughter had been lying to her about school.

**Brooke:** "Alright so what happens now?"

**Haley:** "I am not sure but what I do know is that she is really far behind and it is going to take awhile for her to get caught up"

**Brooke:** "She spends so much damn time on basketball. I knew this was going to happen"

**Haley:** "Sam also has been very disruptive in class as well, especially mine"

**Brooke:** "Ok, is that it?"

**Haley:** "I want to let you know that I will help tutor her afterschool because I don't want her to fall through the cracks"

**Brooke:** "Thanks Haley"

**Haley:** "There's more"

**Brooke:** "Oh god"

**Haley:** "She skipped the rest of her classes today. She skipped with Nick Daniels"

**Brooke:** "I cannot believe this, she is so grounded. Thanks for letting me know Haley. I appreciate it"

**Haley:** "Not a problem Brooke, bye"

**Brooke:** "Bye"

Brooke hangs up her phone and she is pissed off. She couldn't believe Sam lied to her and that her grades are slipping and now she is skipping class. Brooke was so mad that she decided to close early and meet Sam at home so they could talk.

**

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

Sam and Nick walk into the house and leave their backpacks on the couch. Sam knew she wasn't allowed to have boys in her room but right now she didn't care.

**Sam:** "Come on let's go in my room"

**Nick:** "OK"

They enter Sam's room and Sam sits on her bed and Nick sits on the window ledge.

**Nick:** "Hey Sam can I ask you something?"

**Sam:** "Sure"

**Nick:** "Look Jessica doesn't know that I do drugs sometimes and I was wondering if you wouldn't tell her"

**Sam:** "Trust me I can keep this secret, she doesn't like the fact that I have done it before either. Hell my mom doesn't even know"

**Nick:** "How come?"

**Sam:** "I didn't think it was necessary to tell her"

**Nick:** "OK, so you want to smoke?"

Sam looked at the time and it was 3:30pm which meant that her mom wasn't going to be home for another hour and a half.

**Sam:** "Let's get this party started"

Sam left her bed and turned on her stereo blasting loud music. Nick passed the joint to Sam and she took it and started smoking.

**Ten Minutes Later……**

Brooke walks into her house pissed at Sam. When she enters she can hear loud music...

**Brooke:** "Sam!"

There is no response but she sees 2 back packs on the couch. She walks into Sam's room and instantly stops when she sees what her daughter is doing.

Sam is sitting on the bed and Nick is sitting on the window ledge, passing a joint between the two.

**Brooke:** "SAMANTHA LYNN DAVIS!"

**Sam:** (obviously stoned and with a scared expression) "Oh damn"

**Nick:** "um I think I should go..."

**Brooke:** "I think that would be a good idea! And I will be calling your parents to let them know you are on your way!"

**Nick:** (matching Sam's expression) "Oh damn"

**Brooke:** (pointing at the boy) GO! NOW! (Pointing at Sam) And you get your ass  
on the couch! NOW!

Both Sam and Nick have a delayed reaction but quickly jump up. They run into each other trying to do as they were told and can't help but giggle a little due to their recent recreational activities. This only enrages Brooke more and they can clearly see that so they instantly wipe the grins off of their faces.

**

* * *

**

-Davis Living Room-

Sam is sitting on the couch and attempting to look anywhere but at her furious mother who is standing in front of her at a loss for words...at least for a couple more seconds anyway.

**Brooke:** "Would you like to tell me what in the HELL you are thinking?!"

**Sam:** "Umm well...at the moment I'm thinking about a cheeseburger..."

**Brooke:** "SAMANTHA! I am in no mood for joking, sarcasm, or any kind of backtalk!"

**Sam:** "Sorry...I just really have no idea what to say right now...I figure either way I'm screwed."

**Brooke:** "Yeah you're right about being screwed! Ok how about we start with the  
reason I came home early! I got a call from your school informing me that your grades are slipping and you have been disrupting class! Then I come home so we can discuss this and I find you smoking POT with a BOY in your room! Let me know if any of that is inaccurate!"

**Sam:** "My grades aren't horrible though and the disruptions weren't my entire fault..."

**Brooke:** "Sam I don't want to hear excuses! And it doesn't matter that your grades aren't horrible! The point is, is that you can do a lot better! I don't know what is going on with you lately but it's going to change!"

**Sam:** "Sorry..."

**Brooke:** "Oh you will be sorry! I can promise you that we will be discussing this much more later but right now I have to call Nick's parents!"

**Sam:** "Look, mom..."

**Brooke:** "Save it Sam! Go to MY room and get started on your homework! It seems to be that I need to search YOUR room for drugs or whatever else you might be hiding!"

**Sam:** "But I have to go to an extra practice were having at the river court in an hour!"

**Brooke:** "Oh, no you don't! YOUR season just ended! Now GO!"

Sam slowly grabs her backpack and starts to walk off as Brooke lands 3 hard swipes to her butt.

**Sam:** "OW! OW! Mom!"

Sam now has tears in her already bloodshot eyes. Brooke just stares at her with a look that says "try me". Sam then turns and walks to her mother's room while Brooke slowly sits on the couch and puts her head in her hands, wondering what the hell she is gonna do about this.

About 30 minutes later, after Brooke spoke with Nick's dad, she had calmed down and decided it was time to go deal with Sam and what happened earlier. She walks into her room and sees Sam lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Sam hears her walk in and instantly sat up. Brooke walks over and sits next to her daughter who looks rather nervous.

**Brooke:** "Okay Sam we need to have a talk."

**Sam:** "Look mom, I'm really, really sorry. I know I have been messing up a lot lately but please don't make me quit basketball! I promise I will be good! I'm really good and the team needs me!"

**Brooke:** "You should have thought about that a little bit sooner. I told you in the beginning that if your grades were going to suffer then I wasn't going to let you play. Any chance of me even considering letting you play again when your grades do improve, went out the window when I walked in earlier to find you and Nick in your room smoking pot. I expect you to be completely honest with me...was that the first time you have ever smoked?"

**Sam:** (looking at the bedspread and picking at a loose string) "No..."

Brooke lifts Sam's chin with her hand so Sam can clearly see that Brooke is still waiting for her to continue.

**Sam:** "I've done it a couple times before but not since I moved in here."

**Brooke:** "So why do it now? And why didn't you ever tell me?"

**Sam:** "Oh yeah cuz that's what every kid wants to tell her mom."Yeah mom I smoked pot a while back and might do it again. Hope you don't mind.""

**Brooke:** "Samantha! Watch the attitude!"

**Sam:** "Sorry. I don't know why I did it though. It's just something to do sometimes and its kinda fun so..."

**Brooke:** "Well it isn't something to do ever again. Drugs are never EVER ok."

Brooke watches Sam and decides it's time to move on to the next topic.

**Brooke:** "We will discuss this topic a bit more over the next month while you're grounded though. If you aren't in school then you are with me or another adult. I already talked to Haley and she agreed to give you extra tutoring after school."

**Sam:** "Is Haley the one that called you?"

**Brooke:** "That's not important. What is important is that we talk about earlier."

**Sam:** "I thought we just did..."

**Brooke:** "Yes but I'm talking about the (Brooke gets a somewhat nervous look on her face) spanking..."

**Sam:** (not looking her mother in the face) "what about it?"

**Brooke:** "I want you to know that I would never to anything more than just that. I refuse to be a bad chapter in your life"

**Sam:** "Whatever"

**Brooke:** "Sam, look at me"

Brooke grabs Sam's chin and moves it towards her.

**Brooke:** "I know we never talked about what went on in the foster homes you were in but I would like to know if what I implemented brought up any bad memories."

**Sam:** "Not really, the abuse was never like that, this was different, at least it wasn't a punch in the face or a kick in the stomach but I also don't appreciate the spanking either. I'm sixteen not five"

**Brooke:** "I know that, but you are my daughter and you crossed a major line, I let the drinking go because you were injured and you lost a friend but don't ever think that you can get away with what you were doing without punishment"

**Sam:** "I know, I crossed the line and I shouldn't of and I'm sorry"

**Brooke:** "I know that you are sorry but it doesn't change the fact that I lost my trust in you and that sucks, but it will be awhile before you earn that trust back"

**Sam:** "So, grounded for a month"

**Brooke:** "Yep, no phone, no TV, no friends, no basketball, no music and no computer unless it has something to do with school"

**Sam:** "This is like prison"

**Brooke:** "Call it what you want. I am glad that you weren't hiding anything in your room though, anyways, you should go in there because this conversation is ending and you have prison time to serve"

**Sam:** "Mom, I hope you can trust me again"

**Brooke:** "So do I Sam, so do I"

Brooke was now sitting in her room alone thinking about the events of the day. She had just sent Sam to her room after having a talk about the spanking. At that point Brooke decided that a few swats every now and then wouldn't be a problem. Sam wasn't very fond of this decision, but what kid would be?

* * *

** hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I welcome ideas so just review or e-mail them to me or samwannabe. thanks**


	9. The Wrath of Samantha Davis

**A/N- Okay everyone. Chels and I hope u like this chapter. The next chapter we are planning on shortly. Keep up with the reviews and come up with some ideas.

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

The next morning things haven't been good for Sam. First, her mom took all her things away that she was grounded from. Then her alarm clock didn't go off and now she is running late and to top it all off, she knocked things down off of her dresser. The only thing she picked up was the picture of her, her mom and Peyton. It was taken the day Brooke told Peyton that she was going to be an aunt. Peyton was really excited. Sam had always liked Peyton. Their relationship has always been really cool. Sam could go to her for anything. Peyton was the cool aunt.

Brooke's morning was going fine. She was talking to Julian on the phone because he wouldn't be back to Tree Hill for a couple of weeks. Now she had to tell him about Sam. _"Great"_ she thinks to herself while talking to Julian. After telling Julian what happened he insisted on talking to Sam. So Brooke went to give the phone to Sam.

**

* * *

**

-Sam's Room-

**Brooke:** "Hey Sam someone wants to talk to you"

Brooke hands her the phone.

**Sam:** "I can't use the phone"

**Brooke:** "You can use it now to talk to him but after that you can't"

Sam takes the phone and looks at the caller ID. It's Julian. "Oh Great" Sam thinks.

**Sam:** "I don't want to talk to him"

**Brooke:** "To bad"

Brooke leaves to give Sam some privacy.

**Sam:** "What's up?"

**Julian:** "You tell me Sam"

**Sam:** "Actually, it's really none of your business"

**Julian:** "Sam, Drugs? What the HELL were you thinking?"

**Sam:** "I was bored. I wanted to have some fun"

**Julian:** "If you wanted to have some fun why didn't you play basketball?"

**Sam:** "You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you. You're not my father"

**Julian:** "Sam"

**Sam:** "Goodbye"

Sam hung up the phone and was pissed but wouldn't show that to her mom. Sam left her room and went to the kitchen.

**Sam:** "Is there any chance that you will let me go to school myself?"

Brooke looked at Sam.

**Brooke:** "What did I say?"

**Sam:** "You said I couldn't go anywhere without you or another adult, which means it's a no"

**Brooke:** "That would be correct, let's go"

**Sam:** "Fine"

**

* * *

**

-Tree Hill High School-

After Sam talked to Julian, she is now in a pissed off mood. She really needed to talk to Jessica, who just so happened to be at her locker.

**Sam:** "Hey"

**Jessica:** "You're a Bitch"

**Sam:** "Excuse me hold up one minute, I'm a what?"

**Jessica:** "A Bitch"

**Sam:** "Why is that?"

**Jessica:** (Looking Angry) "Let's see, first, you told me that you wouldn't get high again, second, you got my brother in trouble and third, now my parents don't trust me"

**Sam:** "None of that is my damn fault maybe your parents shouldn't trust your dumbass"

**Jessica:** "Stay the hell away from my brother, just because your "Getting High" buddy is dead it doesn't mean you can use my brother"

Sam's face is turning red and she balled her hand into a fist and then the next thing you know she punches Jessica in the nose. Jessica is now bleeding.

**Jessica:** "Son of a"

**Sam:** "What is Jess going to do now? No one is here to protect her"

**Jessica:** "Well, I'm gonna do this"

Jessica punched Sam in the eye and is now tackling her on the ground. Now everyone in the hallway circled their way around the two cheering and beating on who wins.

**Boy:** "My money's on Sam"

**Girl:** "I bet Jessica wins"

Right now Jessica is on top of Sam giving her a few good punches to the face. Sam's lip is now busted up. Shortly after, Sam punched Jessica off of her and now the two girls' switched positions. Sam is getting a few punches on Jessica's face.

Apparently the teachers at Tree Hill High are in their own little world because they have no idea what is going on right now. So, two football players decide to jump in and stop the two now ex-best friends.

**Sam:** "Get the Hell off of me"

**Boy 1:** "Don't think so"

**Jessica:** "Let me hit her"

**Boy 2:** "Nope"

By that time most students began to scarce except Sam and Jessica were not done. Both Sam and Jessica got out of the grips of the two strong football players and are now going at it again. This time Jessica punched Sam in the mouth again and she flew back into a classroom. The classroom was Mrs. Scott's.

**Haley:** "Sam!"

Sam got off of the floor and went after Jessica. Sam got one punch in until Haley and Principle Rumkus finally broke it up. At this point some of Jessica and Sam's clothes were torn.

**Rumkus:** "Alright, Miss Daniels and Miss Davis my office now!"

Jessica and Sam didn't budge so Haley dragged Sam to the office and Rumkus did the same with Jessica, not before the girls had said some final words to each other.

**Jessica:** "I hate you"

**Sam:** "I hate you too"

**Jessica:** "I know what we can agree on what happens now"

**Sam:** "This friendship is over"

After being in the principal's office for what seemed like forever, Sam was relieved to finally get out of there but was quickly brought back down when Haley took off of work to take Sam home. Sam knew this was going to be a long ride and it wasn't going to be there normal friendly chit-chat.

Haley only pointed to the door and Sam knew she should just go rather than causing a scene in the school. The smoke practically rolling out of Haley's  
ears was enough to make Sam realize this shouldn't be a public conversation.

Once in the car Haley took a deep breath preparing to unleash her fury but Sam quickly interjected.

**Sam:** "Ok can we please just save it Haley? I'm really not feeling the whole  
"Full House" disappointed speech with warm and fuzzy hugs afterwards."

**Haley:** "Oh I can promise you this isn't going to have warm and fuzzy hugs! And I really don't care if you're "feeling it"! I want to know what is going on with you Sam! None of this is acceptable behavior! What is going on with your school work? And why the hell are you fighting your best friend?!"

**Sam:** "Nothing is going on! Why is it such a big deal that I just want to have some fun lately? And the damn fight wasn't even my fault!"

**Haley:** "I understand wanting to have some fun but you need to make sure your priorities are straight!! And it is a HUGE deal when it starts showing up in your school work and attitude young lady! "

They both took a few seconds to calm down. Finally Haley spoke up.

**Haley:** "Ok a bit more calmly this time, why were you and Jessica fighting?"

**Sam:** (in a very low voice) "Because me and her brother got caught smoking pot"

**Haley:** "YOU WHAT?! What the hell are you thinking Sam! I don't know what is going through that thick head of yours but I don't really think I need to say much more! You do realize you may never see daylight again when you get home right?!"

**Sam:** "Oh shit I didn't even think about that. Can we please just go to your house? I'm already grounded forever and she's pretty pissed still!"

Right then they were pulling up to Clothes over Bro's.

**Haley:** "Tough luck kid. You did the crime, you do the time. And you and I will continue this conversation tomorrow after school."

**Sam:** "You do remember I just got suspended right?"

**Haley:** "Yeah but you just got yourself a private tutor after school. And don't worry...I cover all subjects and you won't have a bored moment with all the homework I'm about to pile on you."

**Sam:** "Lovely...just freakin' lovely!"

Right then Sam was wishing there were a way to escape for a while to see Nick. She was actually growing pretty fond of him. Plus a little smoke would really take the edge off.

Just then they both turned to see Brooke walking out of her store looking like she was ready to blow up any second.

**Sam:** (in a barely audible voice) "Yeah definitely going to need a getaway plan..."

**Haley:** "What was that Sam?"

**Sam:** "Huh? Oh nothing just some final words"

She then stepped out of the car.

* * *

**-Clothes over Bros-**

Sam was sent to the back room at Clothes over Bro's to wait for Brooke. The truth was Brooke had to take a minute to call her best friend. She was out of ideas for Sam and she really needed a friend to talk to.

Peyton quickly answered the phone when she saw her best friend calling.

**Peyton:** "Hi Brookie! What's up?"

**Brooke:** "Hey Peyt. U got a minute?"

**Peyton:** "Yeah Brooke what's wrong?"

Brooke proceeded to tell Peyton everything that had been going on.

**Peyton:** "Ok Brooke, honestly it sounds like teenage rebellion to me. I went through the drug thing and I can tell you now that you've got to do something. That needs to end."

**Brooke:** "Yeah I know that but I'm just a little lost and overwhelmed right now."

**Peyton:** "Ok I'll be there in an hour. I think it's time me and my niece have a little chat."

**Brooke:** "Ok that'll give me enough time to give her a little chat as well."

Brooke and Peyton hung up and Brooke walked to the back room preparing herself for the upcoming conversation. When she walked in Sam was listening to her iPod.

Brooke yanked the earphones out and took the iPod.

**Sam:** "Hey! What the hell?!"

**Brooke:** "I believe I took all of your things away! How did you get this?"

**Sam:** "Well the crisper in the fridge isn't really all that creative. You could have done better. Why keep selling yourself short mom?"

**Brooke:** "Okay! I have seriously had enough of the attitude! And you never eat anything healthy so I thought it was perfect! You had better start explaining yourself! Now!"

**Sam:** "Ok geez. Jessica started bitching..."

**Brooke:** "Language!"

**Sam:** (rolling her eyes) "Jessica started yelling at me for getting her brother in trouble and blah, blah, blah...she said something about me not having a pot smoking friend anymore because he's dead so I hit her."

**Brooke:** "Ok Sam. I know that wasn't right for her to say but you had no right to punch her."

**Sam:** "Just like you had no right to spank me..."

**Brooke:** "WAY different. I have every right to spank you and you should probably keep that in mind before you open your mouth."

Sam got ready to say something but quickly gave it a second thought and decided against it.

**Brooke:** "Good idea. Ok this is what is going to happen. Your 1 month grounding just turned into an extra week. You no longer have any freedom at all. You will be with me or someone I approve of at all times. Jamie is probably going to have more freedom than you. Peyton is on her way here to pick you up for a while so I suggest you get your act together by then. She  
didn't sound too happy on the phone."

**Sam:** "What?! You told Peyton? Mom I think I have had enough bitching for one day!"

Brook quickly slapped Sam on the back of the head

**Sam:** "OW! What the hell?!"

Brooke then landed another one in the same place.

**Sam:** "What was that for?!"

**Brooke:** (walking away) "I told you...watch your mouth."

* * *

About 20 minutes later Peyton walked into Brooke's store and saw her doing some work up front at the front counter.

**Peyton:** "Hey B Davis. So where is my rebellious little niece?"

**Brooke:** "Hey P Sawyer. The hellion is in the back room waiting for you. What are you going to say to her?"

**Peyton:** "I'm not sure. You know me...play it by ear."

**Brooke:** "Ok well have at it."

**Peyton:** "What time should I have her home?"

**Brooke:** "Well if you are bringing her home I expect you to have her fixed by then...otherwise 5 or 6 is ok."

**Peyton:** "Ha, ha ok I'll see what I can do."

Peyton walks to the back room where Sam is sitting. Sam just looks at her and raises her eyebrows. Peyton can see that this is about to be round 1....

**Peyton:** "Ok, get the cocky, defiant, look off your face and get in the car."

**Sam:** "Seriously, you're already laying it on me? Why can't a girl catch a break?"

**Peyton:** (With a smirk that says try me) "The only break you are going to be catching is my foot breaking off in your ass if you don't get your scrawny little butt in the car."

**Sam:** "Oh my god, what is it with you guys and the violence lately?"

Peyton: "Just go! And do NOT touch the radio."

After about 5 minutes of driving, Peyton finally turned down the music.

**Peyton:** "Ok, so are you going to just sit over there all sulky or are you going to start telling me what you're trying to do."

**Sam:** "I'm not trying to do anything. And if it's all the same to you I'll just sit over here all sulky if we don't have to talk about this anymore."

Peyton then pulls into the driveway at TRIC, parks the car, and turns to talk to Sam.

**Peyton:** "Ok we usually have a pretty awesome friendship but right now I'm not your friend. Right now I am your pissed off aunt! So I suggest you don't piss me off any further! Now, let's go."

Sam could clearly see that she had crossed a new line with Peyton and she really wasn't looking forward to what was to come of this.

**

* * *

**

-TRIC-

Peyton was sitting behind her desk, staring across at Sam. Sam just sat there not really wanting to talk about any of this.

**Peyton:** "Ok how about you start explaining yourself..."

**Sam:** "I really don't know what you want me to say."

**Peyton:** "I want you to open up to me and talk to me like we usually do. What is going through that head of yours lately?"

**Sam:** "....I don't know...I've just felt like letting loose and having fun...so that's what I've been doing."

**Peyton:** "Is being grounded forever fun? Is having to constantly have a babysitter fun? Is getting high and killing your brain cells fun? Ok I know that last one is kind of fun...but in the long run it won't be. I get that you don't like being told what to do Sam. Really, I understand that. But you really need to get your act together if you want life to get back to being fun around here."

**Sam:** "I know, but it's really hard to do what you guys want me to do, especially when I'm having way more fun doing what I want to do. Can you please just talk to Mom and try to get her off my back a little bit?"

**Peyton:** "Oh yeah because that would go over so great! I have seen the wrath of Brooke Davis and I'm honestly not in a very big hurry to experience it again. And even if I was, there is no way in hell that you should be getting away with any of the stuff you are doing. I know you're a teenager, and some of this stuff, you're just going to have to go through...but don't think for a second that any of us are just going to sit back and watch without doing anything about it. Just please remember that you can talk to me Sam. I love you to death and I'm always here for you."

**Sam:** "Whatever. If you're not going to help me out then can we go? I'm getting kind of hungry."

Peyton looks at her watch and sees that it is already 5:30.

**Peyton:** "Yeah I need to get you back to your mom anyway. We can continue this talk in the car."

**Sam:** "Lovely"

* * *

On the way home Peyton and Sam wrapped up their conversation. Before Sam got out she hugged Peyton. Peyton felt a little relieved but at the same time worried. She wondered if that meant Sam was sorry but she was going to continue her fun. Now it was time for Peyton to go in and talk to Brooke for a minute. They both walked in the house and saw Brooke in the kitchen cooking something up for dinner.

**Sam:** "Sweet! I'm so hungry! What did you make?"

**Brooke:** "Baked chicken breast, steamed broccoli, and baked potatoes."

**Sam:** "Ew totally gross! Can I order a pizza?"

Sam picked up the phone and started to dial when her mom quickly took it away.

**Brooke:** "No you can't. You can set the table though. Peyt are you going to stay for dinner?"

**Peyton:** "No I really have to get going. But can we talk for a minute?"

**Brooke:"** Yeah sure. Sam sit down and get started on your homework that Haley left for you. I will be right back."

Brooke and Peyton walked out to Peyton's car.

**Brooke:** "So what's the deal?"

**Peyton:** "I think you are about to be in for a long ride Brookie."

**Brooke:** "Oh come on Peyt, please don't tell me that!"

**Peyton:** "She's just being a teen. I think it's going to get worse before it gets better. Just keep a close eye on her. If you need me to help out at all, just call me."

**Brooke:** "Great, just great. What the hell happened? A few weeks ago I had a great daughter that was on the right path. Now I have a feral cat with a bad attitude. (There were a couple seconds of silence and Brooke let out an exasperated sigh) Thanks for the help though P. I actually might need you to watch Sam later this week.

**Peyton:** "No problem Brookie! You know I love that girl!"

**Brooke:** "Yeah I know. So do I even if she does try to make it harder. But hey I should get inside. I don't even feel comfortable leaving her alone for 5 minutes!"

**Peyton:** "Ok good luck! I love you B Davis! Call me if you need me for anything!"

**Brooke:** "K love you too P Sawyer!"

Brooke walks back inside the house to see Sam picking at her food.

**Brooke:** "Just eat it"

**Sam:** "Fine"

* * *

Sam and Brooke finished eating. While Sam was clearing off the table Brooke spoke up.

**Brooke:** "So, what's gotten into you lately?"

**Sam:** "What?"

**Brooke:** "You know what I am saying"

**Sam:** "I don't know, maybe I miss the old me, I have no clue"

**Brooke:** "If why you are acting like this has anything to do with why I push you hard I'm sorry"

**Sam:** "It's not that. You're the only person who really thought that I could be somebody other than a juvenile delinquent, well besides Haley and Peyton. It's not you"

**Brooke:** "Well Sam at the rate your headed you are turning into that juvenile delinquent. Will you do me a favor?"

**Sam:** "Depends, what is it?"

**Brooke:** "Prove them wrong"

After Brooke said that, Sam's phone started ringing. Brooke looked angry. Sam picked up her phone, shut it off and handed it to Brooke.

**Brooke:** "Thank you. You really should put ice on that eye of yours"

Brooke walked over to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and handed it to Sam.

**Sam:** "Thanks"

**Brooke:** (Walking to her room) "Do your homework"

All Brooke heard from Sam was a grunt.

* * *

**A/N- Hope u liked the chapter I know chels and I do. Review Please**


	10. TagTeam on Samantha

**A/N- Hey sorry guys it's been awhile since my last update. Chels and I have been busy. Enjoy the next chapter it's one of my favorites**

* * *

It is day one of Samantha's suspension from school and Brooke still isn't too happy about it.  
Everyday a mother worries about her child. That is what Broke does. She worries about her daughter every second of everyday but she seems to be thinking about Sam even more these days. She's really worried.

**-Brooke's Room-**  
Brooke is lying in bed thinking _"What if she doesn't go back to the girl I used to know? Am I a bad mother? Do I spend enough time with her? I'm so scared, what am I going to do?"_ More and more questions pop into Brooke's head, more and more questions but no answers.  
Today Brooke has to go to work. Since she has to get Sam up she knows she is going to deal with a crabby teenager for most of the day.

**

* * *

**

-Sam's Room-

Brooke opens the door and sees Sam sleeping. She goes over to Sam's bed and nudges her awake.

**Brooke:** "Sam, get up. I have to go to work"  
**Sam:** (Whining) "Go away"

Sam then turns her head away from Brooke.

**Brooke:** "Nope, you have to come with me considering you're suspended and grounded, so get up"  
**Sam:** "Leave me alone and get out!"  
**Brooke:** (Starting to get frustrated) "Samantha Lynn Davis get your butt out of this bed and be ready in 30 minutes or else"  
**Sam:** (Getting an attitude) "Or else what? You're going to ground me"

Brooke was going to say something but decided not to because she got an idea. She went into the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. Then she went back to Sam's room.

**Brooke:** "Sam, I'm counting to three for you to get up"  
**Sam:** (Sleepy) "I'm so scared"

Brooke deciding she had enough went over to Sam and picked her up. Brooke was actually surprised that Sam was so light. Brooke brought Sam to the bathroom.

**Sam:** "What are you doing?"

Brooke dropped Sam into the tub.

**Sam:** "Oh my GOD, it's so cold"  
**Brooke:** "Maybe you should have got up"  
**Sam:** "You said you were counting to three!"  
**Brooke:** "I lied"

Brooke left the bathroom and Sam got out of the tub dripping wet.

**Sam: **(Talking to herself) "This is not going to be a good day"

**

* * *

**

-Clothes over Bros-

It had already been a long day for Sam since her mother woke her up with a cold bath. They were now at COB, Brooke was rearranging clothes on the racks and Sam was on the computer at the front desk doing "homework". Little did Brooke know, she was actually chatting on messenger with Jessica.

**JD27:** Look, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I never should have crossed that line.

**Sammy12:** No, u shouldn't have

**JD27:** Come on Sam, can u please forgive me?

**Sammy12:** I honestly don't know

**JD27:** Well I think u will tonight after I sneak u out of your house for some fun. I hear you're majorly grounded after all

**Sammy12:** Oh man u have no idea! I think I could probably forgive u pretty quick! What kind of fun are we talking about here though? And how are u going to get me out?

**JD12:** Oh just wait and see. Be ready to get out at 1 a.m. We will be outside ur window...

**Sammy12:** Wait...we?

**JD27:** Yep. See ya soon!

Sam was racking her brain for a clue of what they might be going to do and who "we" meant. Just then Brooke started walking over to the counter so Sam quickly clicked out of the chat window and pretended to be working on her homework.

**Brooke:** "How's the homework going?"

**Sam:** "Oh it's going..."

Little did Brooke know what that little comment had truly meant.

**Brooke:** "Sam, you know I'm only doing what I'm doing because I love you and want to keep you safe. I want a good life for you and I'm going to do whatever is necessary to make sure you get that. "

For a second Sam almost felt guilty for her plans...but then she remembered how miserable she was being grounded...sneaking out for a little while wouldn't be that bad as long as she didn't get caught.

**Sam:** "Yeah I know. I love you to mom. Can we go get some coffee now?"

Brooke knew something was up but decided to let it be for now. How much trouble could Sam get into when she was at Brookes side at all times.

**Brooke:** "Yeah let's go."

**

* * *

**

-Sam's Room-

It was now 12:55 a.m. and Sam was dressed and waiting for her cue. Suddenly there were a few quiet taps on her window. She quietly opened it and was instantly sure she wanted to sneak out. It would totally be worth it!

**Sam:** "Oh my god Nick! Jess!"

**Jessica:** (with a pleased look on her face) "SSSHHH! I told you you'd forgive me!"

**Sam:** "But what changed with you two?"

**Nick:** "Me and Jess have gotten a lot closer since our parents haven't been letting either one of us do anything, been some major changes. It's great to see you!"

**Sam:** "It's great to see you to! Ok we can talk about this elsewhere...I would rather not wake up the warden."

Sam quickly jumped out her window without looking back and they all took off running.

**

* * *

**

-River Court-

About 10 minutes later the trio was walking up to the river court.

**Sam:** "So how has your guys' prison been?"

**Nick:** "Well let's just say it's given me and Jess a lot of free time and she isn't as anti-fun as she once was..."

**Sam:** "So what does that mean?"

Just then she looked at Jessica who was now lighting up a joint.

**Jessica:** "Like Nick said...I'm not as anti-fun as I once was"

**Sam:** "Oh my god! You've officially crossed over to the dark side! Yay!"

The three began laughing and smoking the night away. The next thing they knew it was already 5 a.m. That meant Brooke would be getting up soon and Sam definitely needed to be home before then.

**Sam:** "Wow this was an amazing night! I needed to get out so bad!"

**Jess/Nick:** "We know the feeling"

They all started laughing tiredly.

**Jessica:** "So I'm thinking we do this again later tonight. Same time, same place! It will be our new ritual!"

**Nick:** "Totally! Hey how about we smoke another J before we head back?"

**Sam:** "Sounds like a plan to me! But let's smoke it on the way there so I don't get busted."

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

**Voice:** "I think it's a little too late for that"

They all turned around and Sam instantly went white in the face.

**Sam:** "Um, Peyton, hi...we were...um well we were just"

Nick and Jess just stood there like deer in the headlights afraid to move.

**Peyton:** "You were just all 3 getting your asses in my car? Yeah I believe that's what you were doing!"

* * *

Peyton had just dropped off Jessica and Nick in front of their house and headed to Brooke's, but not before honking about 5 long times to ensure that their parents caught them coming in. She then looked over at Sam, who strangely enough, almost had a glimpse of remorse run across her face but it was instantly turned back into attitude.

**Sam:** "So why are you even out this early?"

**Peyton:** (with a frighteningly pissed off expression) "I couldn't sleep because I was actually trying to think of a way to help Brooke with what has been going on with you. So I decided to take a drive, obviously not expecting to find my niece smoking pot with her friends after sneaking out! Oh and don't worry! Your mom is already well aware of this! I called her as soon as I saw you guys and let me tell you now, if you thought the wrath of Brooke Davis was bad...just wait till you put us both together."

**

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

Sam sat on the couch looking up at her Aunt and Mom, and neither of the two looked very happy. She decided it would be best to carry a good attitude for this one. Maybe she could minimize the trouble and make it easier to sneak out again.

**Sam:** "Ok look guys, I really am sorry..."

**Brooke:** (with an exhausted sigh) "Sam, we are way past apologies. You haven't been acting like yourself in a while and things need to change. I don't know if I went wrong somewhere, but I can guarantee I'm going to do my damndest to fix this."

**Sam:** "Mom you didn't do anything wrong..."

**Peyton:** "Then what's going on with you Sam? This is way more than getting into a little trouble or experimenting with drugs. I see the look in your eyes that you truly are somewhat remorseful, but then you just keep doing these things."

Sam just couldn't seem to help but find her attitude again.

**Sam:** "Oh my god guys it isn't THAT big of a deal. So I have been going through a phase or something lately...it's not like it's the end of the world."

**Brooke:** "Yeah and that right there, the attitude, that's another thing that is going to change! You obviously have a problem controlling your mouth, and yourself!"

**Peyton:** "You're probably going to hate us for a while but we care about you Sam. You need help and that's exactly what you are going to get from us. Those so called friends of yours...they are out. If I catch you hanging around them or talking to them anymore, then I might just take my turn of beating your ass!"

Sam sat there stunned for a second. She wasn't going to just sit by and let this happen without putting up a fight.

**Sam:** "Guys I don't need help! It's not like I'm the only freakin' person in the world that has snuck out and partied a little bit! And you can't make me just drop my best friends like that! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

**Brooke:** "You're right you're not the only person to do that! But that doesn't mean I'm going to let it happen! You may think you're old enough to make your own decisions, but I'm sorry to tell you that you are sadly mistaken!"

**Peyton:** "Lately you have made a very strong point that you aren't old enough to make any decisions on your own. So from now on, every detail of your life is decided by us!"

**Brooke:** "When you sleep, when you eat, what friends you have, who you are with, who you can talk to, all of it..."

**Sam:** "WHAT?! There is now way in hell!"

**Brooke:** (with a look that says "I dare you") "And if you try to fight me on this...I can promise you, you won't like the consequences..."

Sam just sat there with a look of awe written on her face. She had no clue what to even say or do.

After Brooke got done explaining the new terms of Samantha's grounding, Sam considered saying something. She knew she would probably get in trouble but she thought why the hell not.

**Sam:** "You know what I don't really give a damn. Do what you want mom because right now all I want to do is get high, and sooner or later I'm going to find a way to do it. There is one thing though this little tag-team on Samantha bit is getting old."

**Brooke:** "Hey! This attitude of yours is getting old too Samantha, so knock it off"

**Peyton:** "Sam listen to your mom"

**Sam:** (Getting agitated) "Peyton Shut up your not my mom okay, Brooke isn't either so stay the hell out of it"

Sam couldn't believe what she just said. Of course she didn't mean it but it was said out of anger.

**Peyton:** "Sam, you're treading on thin waters and I just want to help you before you drowned."

Peyton gets up and tries to give Sam a hug but Sam refuses to move.

**Peyton:** "Well I will let you two hatch this out, call me later Brooke"

**Brooke:** "I will"

With that said Peyton left. Brooke knew what Sam said wasn't true, she is her mother and that wouldn't change. Brooke also knew that being a mom is learning to do what is right even if their child can't see that. Brooke came to a conclusion.

**Brooke:** "Okay Sam here's the deal, you are starting to fall and I won't, no I refuse to let you keep falling. Answer me one question, can you go one day, hell one hour without drugs in your system?"

Sam stayed quiet. Sam knew the answer but she couldn't say it.

**Brooke:** "I'm going to take that as a no, so I have come to a decision that you are not going to like one bit, but because I AM your MOTHER there is nothing you can do. You are going to get help."

**Sam:** "You mean like rehab"

**Brooke:** "Yes, because I want the daughter I know back, the one who was sarcastic at times yes, but one who wouldn't say such hurtful things and I know it was the drugs talking, but Sam you have to stop and you have to stop now"

Sam couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe that her mother would do this. Sam thought to herself. _"I am not an addict, I don't need rehab, god all I want to do is get high" "Oh jeez maybe I am addicted"  
_  
**Brooke:** "Why don't you go and get some sleep and don't even think about going out your window because you're staying in my room, now go"

Sam got up from the couch and gave her mom a hug. Brooke was surprised by this action. Sam whispered something in her ear.

**Sam:** "I'm sorry for everything"

Sam left to go get some sleep. Brooke was still in the same spot thinking about what just happened. _"Maybe this is what she needed, but was afraid to ask" "She is a strong girl, she will get through this, I will be there with her every step of the way"_

**A/N- Hey guys so I hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell us what u think. Don't forget to check out my other story Ups and Downs of Parenthood**

* * *


	11. Normal Again?

**

* * *

**

A/N- Hey guys it's us again. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter has been the longest so far. Hope you enjoy

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

It has been a long few weeks in the Davis home. Sam was being watched 24/7. Julian came home a couple of days ago but hasn't stopped by the house because he thought that Brooke and Sam needed to be alone. Sam and Peyton are not on speaking terms at the moment and either is Sam and Haley. Sam only talks to her during their tutoring sessions after school.

For the past few weeks Brooke has dragged Sam to many meetings and although Sam hasn't admitted it Brooke knows she did the right thing. No one else knows about these meetings because Sam didn't want anyone to know and Brooke agreed.

**Sam:** "I can't believe you are making me go to another meeting. I have been to 5 in the last 2 weeks"

**Brooke:** "Sam, I know you don't like it but I think it's working"

**Sam:** "All those people ever do is stand in the front and tell people their stories and they are all the same, it's so dumb"

Brooke and Sam were now back at the house from another meeting for Sam. The meeting had a major breakthrough for her and Brooke didn't really know what to say at the time. Brooke decided it would be best to give it a little while and talk about it later.

Well, now it was later and the time had come. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework and Brooke was finishing up cleaning the kitchen after dinner.

**Brooke:** "Ok Sam you can give the homework a break for a little bit."

**Sam:** "Thank god! (She then began to get up) I'm gonna go watch some TV..."

**Brooke:** "Uh-uh (Brooke pointed to the chair Sam was just sitting in) you're only getting a break so we can talk."

Sam knew this was coming but she was hoping to avoid it at all cost.

**Sam:** "Please mom, I really don't want..."

**Brooke:** "I know you don't want to Sam but we need to talk about the meeting earlier. Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
Before Sam could tell her mom what happened, Sam was lost in thought, remembering what happened with her and Rebecca.

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_  
Sam is sitting in the Cafe drinking her coffee. Brooke is in New York on business so Sam has been staying with Peyton and Lucas. Sam has always tried to get the nerve to talk to her birth mother Rebecca but somehow she couldn't manage it. Rebecca is a waitress at the cafe. Only this day would change Sam's life forever._

_**Rebecca:**__ "Hi"_

_**Sam:**__ "Um I have to go"__**Rebecca:**__ "Sam I know who you are" _

Sam gets up to leave

_Sam stops and turns around_

_**Sam:**__ "How long have you known?"_

_**Rebecca:**__ "Since the first day you walked into this café"__**Sam:**__ "You have known THIS ENTIRE TIME!"_

Sam is getting madder at the second.

_**Rebecca:**__ "Pretty much but I didn't know what to say"  
___

_**Sam:**__ "Why?"_

_**Rebecca:**__ "Because I see you now and I know that I made a mistake and I am sorry for that"  
___

_**Sam:**__ "Look, I don't want to hear that you're sorry it's not going to fix anything. It can't fix the fact that I had a sucky life until Brooke came along"  
___

_**Rebecca:**__ "I know it can't fix anything I'm not an idiot but giving you up was the hardest thing I had to do"  
___

_**Sam:**__ "You gave me up when I was four not a baby why?"_

_  
__**Rebecca:**__ "It's hard to explain but Sam I want to be in your life. I want you to live with me"  
_

_**Sam:**__ "Excuse me"  
___

_**Rebecca:**__ "Just think about it and Let me know"  
___

_**Sam:**__ "No you can't just do that you are not my mom Brooke is, it doesn't matter that she didn't give birth to me SHE was the one that was there NOT YOU!"  
___

_**Rebecca:**__ "I want to be there now"  
___

_**Sam:**__ "YOU'RE TOO LATE FOR THAT"_

Sam leaves the cafe with tears in her eyes. When Sam dreamed about talking to her birth mother she never thought it would go like this. Little did Sam know that this was the start of her downward spiral to a not so good, Samantha.

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

**Sam:** "Tell you what? That my birth mother came by a couple months ago when you weren't here and wanted me to go with her after all this time. After she gave me away, after I had a shitty life because of HER choices! There's really nothing to talk about mom. I don't want anything to do with her. YOU are my mom."

**Brooke:** "And you are my daughter Sam! But this is not something that you should have kept from me! I love you so much and I want to be there for you when you need me and when you don't!"

(Brooke then walked over to Sam, who was now crying. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight)

**Brooke:** "Please just promise me that you won't hide anything from me anymore"

**Sam:** "I promise mom. I love you."

**Brooke:** "I love you too baby."

After a couple of minutes passed, Sam had stopped crying and Brooke had let her go to the living room to watch a little bit of TV. She had been doing really well lately and Brooke thought she deserved a little bit of a break after the day that they had. She also planned on continuing this talk a little more after a small intermission but she didn't let Sam know that.

* * *

**Later that night….**

Sam was in her room trying to get some sleep but was having a hard time with it. She lay there staring up at the ceiling when she suddenly heard a knock on the window. Quietly and skillfully she went to her window and opened it without making a sound.

**Sam:** "Oh my god! What are you guys doing here? I miss you!"

**Jess:** "We miss you to! Why don't you break out and come party with us?!"

**Nick:** "Yeah it'll be like old times!"

**Sam:** "Wow, I wish I could but I'm trying to be good these days. I can't get carried away again like I was before."

**Jess:** "Oh come on Sam quit being so lame!"

**Nick:** "Hey leave her alone Jess. It's her choice and quite frankly I think she made a good one. (Now directing his attention at Sam) You're doing good Sam. I'm proud of you. If I had the will power to do it I would probably be on the straight and narrow to."

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked away.

**Jess:** "See ya Sam! Call me when you're tired of being lame."

**Nick:** "So I guess I'll see ya around?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, I hope so. Hey listen...I'm not TOTALLY on the straight and narrow...you think you could spot me some smoke? I can't sleep."

**Nick:** (trying to hide a grin) "Yeah I think I could help you out."

He then handed her a small bag of weed but not letting her hand go when she went to pull away.

**Sam:** "Nick..."

Suddenly he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

**Nick:** "Wow..."

**Sam:** "Yeah...wow"

**Nick:** (Now with a big smile on his face) "I'll see ya soon Sam."

And with that he left leaving Sam there wondering what had just happened.

After a couple of minutes she decided to think about all of that later. She sat there on her bed now holding the bag of marijuana, trying to decide if she was going to smoke it or not.

The only reason she really wanted it was so she could try to get some sleep. She knew that it could possibly be the first step of her falling back into it again though. But it was very tempting. If only there was some sort of sign of what she should do.

Right as she finished that thought, her bedroom door opened slowly revealing her mother standing there kind of confused for a second. That was until she saw what Sam was holding.

**Sam:** (looking up as if talking to someone) "Couldn't it have been something a little more subtle?"

* * *

Anger quickly filled Brooke's eyes so Sam tried to intervene from whatever Brooke was about to do. She had seen that look before and last time it wasn't any fun.

**Sam:** (speaking as quickly as she could) "Iwasn'tevensureifIwasgoingtosmokeit! Ijustcouldn'tsleepandNickandJessshowedupbutIdidn'twanttosneakoutbuttheeygavemeweed!"

**Brooke:** "Yeah and why did you accept the drugs Sam?!!"

**Sam:** "I honestly just couldn't sleep so I was just going to smoke a little bit! I promise mom! I wasn't even sure yet if I was going to smoke it! I was trying to decide and then you came in!"

Sam was trying her hardest to get out of this potentially disastrous situation.

**Brooke:** "I don't care if you can't sleep! You don't accept any drugs! EVER!"

Brooke was now walking over to Sam.

**Sam:** "Mom, please..."

**Brooke:** "Stand up!"

Sam just sat there with a deer in headlights look written all over her face.

**Brooke:** "I said STAND UP!"

Sam hesitantly did as she was told and before she knew it her mom had spun her around.

SMACK

**Sam:** "OW!"

SMACK

**Sam:** "OW!"

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Sam now had tears rolling down her cheeks. Brooke then lets her arm go and turns her back to look her in the eyes.

**Brooke:** (with a very neutral tone) "Go sit at the kitchen table."

Sam does as she is told and is not very happy right now but decides it would be best not to piss her mom off anymore for the moment. She knew what she did was wrong but that didn't mean she couldn't still be pissed about being treated like a 5 year old.

* * *

**-Living Room-**

Brooke was now looking at Sam sitting on the couch. The teen's tears had already dried and now her look was one of bitterness and anger.

**Brooke:** "Sam, I know you are mad at me for that but you should have thought before you took the drugs."

**Sam:** "I know I shouldn't have taken them! I know I was wrong! But don't you think I'm too old to be spanked?!"

**Brooke:** (with a matter-of-fact look) "No I don't...and you should probably drop the attitude before you get another one..."

Sam then looked down at the floor. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere on this. Once her mom made up her mind, it was done.

**Sam:** "Sorry..."

Brooke knew that Sam really was sorry for taking the drugs. She truly believed that Sam was trying her hardest to stay away. But she didn't expect her to be perfect either. She knew that Sam might have a couple slip ups and that was why she decided not to punish her anymore.

**Brooke:** "Good...now it's getting kind of late. You should get to bed, we have breakfast with Julian in the morning and then you and I are going to go to Peyton's."

A shocked look went over Sam's face when she realized she wasn't going to get anymore punishment. It didn't take Brooke long to see this face either.

**Brooke:** "And no you are not getting anymore punishment. You have been doing really good and I believe you would have done the right thing and gotten rid of the drugs. But this will be discussed ALOT more, later."

**Sam:** (Rising from the couch and walking over to her mom she went in for a hug) "Thanks mom. I love you."

**Brooke:** (embracing her daughter) "I love you too kid. But you gotta start thinking before you do these things. Got it?"

**Sam:** "Got it mom. Good night."

And with that Sam left and went to bed.

* * *

It is morning in the Davis home and all is quiet. Brooke is in her room getting ready for Breakfast with Julian. She had already woke Sam up a half hour ago but still there is no sign of her. Brooke didn't like that.

Sam is lying in her bed still in pajamas replaying what had happened the previous night in her head. When her mom first told her that they were having breakfast with Julian Sam shrugged it off but now she is forced to actually talk with him. Sam hated it.

Brooke walks into Sam's room and still sees Sam lying in her bed staring at the ceiling.

**Brooke:** "Samantha Davis what are you doing?"

**Sam:** "Staring at the ceiling"

**Brooke:** "Why?"

**Sam:** "Because I don't want to go to breakfast"

**Brooke:** "Well that's too bad. Whatever is going on with you two is going to stop TODAY!"

**Sam:** (Whining) "I don't want to go"

**Brooke:** "Too BAD"

Brooke walks over to Sam's closet and picks something out for her to wear. She throws it to Sam.

**Sam:** "You do know that I can pick out my own clothes right?"

**Brooke:** "No you can't"

**Sam:** "Yes I can"

**Brooke:** "Then what were you going to wear?"

**Sam:** "My pajamas"

**  
Brooke:** "See you can't pick out your own clothes now get a move on Julian's going to be here in 5 minutes"

**Sam:** (mutters under her breath) "Oh joy"

**Brooke:** "What was that?"

**Sam:** "Nothing"

Brooke walks out of Sam's room and Sam changes. Julian arrives a few minutes later.

**Julian:** "Hey there beautiful"

**Brooke:** "Hi"

They kiss.

**Julian:** "You guys ready to go?"

**Brooke:** "In a few minutes, we had a late night last night"

**Julian:** "How can you have a late night when Sam's grounded?"

**Brooke:** "Her so called friends stopped by and gave her drugs again"

**Julian:** "Did she smoke them?"

**Brooke:** "No I caught her before she could but even so I don't think she would have"

**Julian:** "She's a good kid"

**Brooke:** "I know"

Sam comes out of her room.

**Julian:** "Good morning Sam"

Sam ignores him.

**Brooke:** "Samantha do not be rude"

**Sam:** "Hi can we go now please?"

**Julian:** "What's the rush?"

**Sam:** "Oh I'm gonna get high later"

Brooke and Julian just stare at her.

**Sam:** (monotone voice) "I'm kidding"

**Brooke:** "That's not funny"

* * *

At the restaurant Brooke, Sam and Julian ate in silence or actually Sam ate in silence and Julian and Brooke just talked. Brooke had an anterior motive though. She wanted to know what was going on, so she decided to just be blunt and ask.

**Brooke:** "So what is going on with you two?"

**Sam:** "Nothing"

**Julian:** "Yeah everything is fine"

**Brooke:** "Alright well I know you both are lying because you two haven't said one word to each other unless I asked you to, so Sam tell me what is going on or I can extend that grounding you have"

**Sam:** "You can't do that"

**Brooke:** "Wanna Bet"

**Sam:** "Fine! Julian thinks just because he is dating you that he has a say in what goes on in my life and he doesn't just like Peyton"

**Brooke:** "Ok we will get to the Peyton thing later, Julian what do you have to say?"

**Julian:** "Sam I care about you that's why I asked you all those questions about the drugs."

**Sam:** "Care a little less"

**Brooke:** "Samantha!"

**Sam:** "Look all I am saying is that I don't need a father, I grew up without a father I don't need one now"

**Brooke:** "You also grew up without a mother but that didn't stop what happened with us"

**Sam:** "That's different"

**Julian:** "Maybe it is but I just wanted to help you"

**Sam:** "Why so you could tell mom what I said to you no thanks"

**Brooke:** "What?"

**Sam:** "I know you asked him to talk to me okay, and you knew if you flashed him the Brooke Davis dimples that he would tell you. That's why I didn't say anything. You both double-crossed me."

**Brooke:** "That's not what I tried to do"

**Sam:** "I know that but my whole life I have been double-crossed and I can pick up on it quite easily even if you think that is not what you are doing."

**Brooke:** "I am sorry"

**Sam:** "I know. I am sorry to mom and to you Julian what I said there was no excuse"

**Julian:** "No but you were right I'm not your father and I never meant to try and be and I'm sorry, you have your mom and that's all you need. I get that"

**Sam:** "I'm glad that you cared though it was sweet"

**Brooke:** "Alright we need to finish eating so Sam can get home and do homework."

Sam, Brooke, and Julian sat and ate their food. They laughed and they talked. The day wasn't over yet. Sam still had to have a dreadful talk with her Aunt Peyton and she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Sam and Brooke had just pulled into Peyton's driveway.

The rest of the day after breakfast had been pretty good for a change. Brooke had even let Sam watch a little TV with her and Julian, after Sam had finished her homework of course.

Sam and Brooke had just pulled into Peyton's driveway. This was the last part of today that Sam was completely dreading. She knew it had to happen eventually but she was still pretty pissed off at her aunt and just didn't want to deal.

**Brooke:** "Ok Sam, here it is...I don't know what your issue is with your Aunt Peyton, but you know that you aren't being fair to her. You do owe her an apology for that. Understood?"

Brooke stared at Sam for a minute waiting for a reply but she was back in stubborn mode.

**Brooke:** (with a gentle voice) "Sam look at me"

Sam couldn't help but obey the soft mother's touch.

**Sam:** "Yeah I got it."

Sam and Brooke then got out of the car and headed up to the house. They were quickly greeted by Peyton on the front porch.

**Peyton:** "Hey B Davis! And my favorite little niece who I have SO much catching up to do with!"

Sam just kept her eyes on the floor.

**Peyton:** (letting out a small laugh at Sam's stubbornness) "Come on let's go inside."

They all three then walk in and go sit in the living room where Peyton has music from a new band playing.

**Brooke:** "So how much longer are Luke and my nephew going to be with Karen, Andy and Lilly?"

**Peyton:** "They come back in another week and I'm soooo ready for it! I miss my baby Logan so much!"

After a couple more minutes of making small talk and catching up between Brooke and Peyton, Brooke decides it's time she gave the two sometime alone.

**Brooke:** "Ok you two, I'm going to run a few errands. I'll be back in a couple hours, and you two had better be back to normal by then."

And with that Brooke was gone. Sam sat there looking like a brooding teen and Peyton sat there smiling while enjoying watching Sam brood.

**Peyton:** "Oh come on Sam! You can't stay mad at me forever! And even if you want to, I'm not going to let you. I didn't do anything wrong and you know it."

**Sam:** "You ratted me out! I thought you were supposed to be the cool Aunt and friend! But then you just ratted me out like any other grown up would!"

**Peyton:** "Wow. Ok. You know that I had to do that. I am still your cool Aunt and I'm still your friend too. But you have to understand that I'm an adult to and I care about you so I'm going to do what I think is right."

Sam looked at her Aunt with a small smile and also a touch of sorrow.

**Sam:** "Yeah I know. I know what you did was right...I just didn't want anything between us to change. I'm sorry I was being such a brat Aunt Peyton. I really missed hanging out with you."

**Peyton:** "Hey nothing has changed between us. The only difference now is that you know I'm not going to let you get away with everything. How about we talk your mom into letting you stay here tonight? She needs some alone time with Julian anyway."

**Sam:** "You think she would go for it?! I really need to get out of there!"

**Peyton:** (laughing at her niece's desperation) "I can talk her into anything! Just watch!"

Peyton then picks up the phone and calls Brooke. Sam smiles at what just happened between her and her Aunt.

Life was starting to get better around Tree Hill again.

* * *

**A/N- So there is the chapter. Hope you guys like it. Review please. Respond to this question please, DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE MORE DRAMA HAPPEN? let me or samwannabe know**

* * *


	12. Telling Mom

**A/N-First of I owe you guys a huge apology. This chapter has been way overdo. Chelsea and I have been really busy and been kind of stuck on the last part of this chapter but I finished it today so here it is. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

Brooke and Julian are sitting in front of the fire in Brooke's house. Brooke had given Sam permission to stay at Peyton's. She was glad that they were working out their problems. Brooke has to have a talk with Julian but she doesn't know where to start, lucky for her Julian says something.

**Julian:** "So, do you know how long Sam has been doing drugs?"

**Brooke:** "I'm not really sure and I don't want to push her into telling me either, things have been starting to get back on track with me and her again, which is more than I can say for"

Before Brooke can say anything Julian interrupts her.

**Julian:** "Us, so you've noticed too huh?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, it's weird I mean we just got back together and now fate"

**Julian:** "Is trying to keep us apart"

**Brooke:** "Exactly, so what exactly does this mean?"

**Julian:** "I'm not sure"

**Brooke:** "I know one thing for sure is that if we hadn't have been so distant I wouldn't have figured out that my own daughter was doing drugs"

**Julian:** "Don't say that Brooke, you would have figured it out"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, I probably would have figured it out probably a little too late"

**Julian:** "You don't know that Brooke so, don't beat yourself up over it. I will always be there for you"

**Brooke:** "I know that and I love you"

**Julian:** "I love you too"

**Brooke:** "So, what does this mean?"

**Julian:** "I think we should call it what it is"

**Brooke:** "A break from each other"

**Julian:** "A break from each other so that I can focus on my movie among other things and you can focus all your attention on your daughter because I think that's what she needs"

**Brooke:** "I love you"

**Julian:** "I love you too and I will still be here. I just think that maybe we should hold off on each other for now"

**Brooke:** "For now?"

**Julian:** "Yes, because I don't want this to last forever. I do still want to be with you Brooke"

**Brooke:** "I still want to be with you too"

**Julian:** "I guess I should get going then"

Julian gets off the couch but Brooke grabs his arm.

**Brooke:** "Or you could stay. Sam is gone for the night and I don't want to be alone"

**Julian:** "I guess I could stay"

**Brooke:** "Good, now kiss me"

**Julian:** "Brooke, do you think that is such a good idea because we?"

**Brooke:** "Just shut up and kiss me. I want one more night because I won't be getting any for awhile"

**Julian:** "How could I say no to that?"

**Brooke:** "You can't"

Brooke and Julian start kissing, which shortly after turns into something else. The fire went out and Julian picked Brooke off of the couch and in to the bedroom, kicking the door closed where they remained for one sleepless night.

* * *

**-Scott Home-**

Peyton and Sam are in the living room talking and eating pizza. Brooke had let Sam stay the night at Peyton's and Sam was actually happy about that. Her relationship with Peyton is starting to get better.

**Peyton:** "Who's the boy?"

**Sam:** "How do you know there's a boy?"

**Peyton:** "Because you got that smile on your face. The smile every girl gets when there's a boy"

**Sam:** "There's a boy but I don't think anything can happen"

**Peyton:** "What do you mean?"

**Sam:** "Well we kissed but nothing can happen"

**Peyton:** "Who's the boy Sam?"

**Sam:** (Low voice) "Nick Daniels"

**Peyton:** "Huh. Well is he still doing drugs?"

**Sam:** "Yeah"

**Peyton:** "You're right nothing can happen"

**Sam:** "I know mom probably won't even consider it"

**Peyton:** "Not unless he's clean"

**Sam:** "I know but it's his loss right?"

**Peyton:** "Exactly, but it doesn't hurt to ask your mom either"

**Sam:** "I know but I really don't want to talk about it right now"

**Peyton:** "Sam, can I talk to you about something?"

**Sam:** "Sure"

**Peyton:** "It's about Rebecca"

Sam looks away and says something to Peyton.

**Sam:** "What about her?"

**Peyton:** "I know what it's like Sam, to have your birth mother show up out of nowhere and expect something from you. I get what you're going through"

**Sam:** "Did mom put you up to this, because I told her there was nothing to talk about"

**Peyton:** "She did not put me up to this. Your mom thinks we are a lot alike. We have gone through the same experiences. Getting adopted, getting into drugs, birth mothers showing up"

**Sam:** "Look, all I know is that Rebecca just shows up out of nowhere telling me she made a mistake and that she wanted me to live with her. I blew up in her face because I had Brooke and she couldn't do that to me and it wasn't fair"

**Peyton:** "You're right it wasn't fair. When did all this happen?"

**Sam:** "When mom was in New York and I stayed with you and Lucas"

**Peyton:** "Why didn't you tell me?"

**Sam:** "I didn't tell anyone"

**Peyton:** "How come?"

**Sam:** "I don't know. I just thought I could put it behind me you know but I guess I was wrong"

**Peyton:** "When did you start doing drugs Sam?"

**Sam:** "Awhile back but then I stopped when I moved in with mom and then the whole birth mother showing up thing happened and it kind of threw me over the edge"

**Peyton:** "Sam, you can't just keep this all bottled up. You have to let it out otherwise it will destroy you"

**Sam:** "I know"

**Peyton:** "I am always here if you need to talk"

**Sam:** "I know Peyton and thanks"

**Peyton:** "For what?"

**Sam:** "Looking out for me"

**Peyton:** "Well you are my niece"

Sam just rolls her eyes.

**Sam:** "Can we finish the movie please?"

**Peyton:** "Sure"

Peyton and Sam watched the movie and after it was over they talked a little more about Nick. After their talk they fell asleep on the living room floor.

* * *

In the late morning Sam and Peyton were still asleep and Brooke let herself into the Scott house. When she was inside she saw Sam curled up next to Peyton and Peyton had her arm around Sam in a protective hold. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

**Brooke:** "Well isn't that cute"

Peyton woke up to the sound of Brooke's voice and looked down at Sam and she smiled. Peyton carefully got up and sat on the couch next to Brooke.

**Brooke:** "You guys look like you had fun"

**Peyton:** "Aren't you a little loud? You don't want to wake up Sam"

**Brooke:** "Please, my daughter sleeps like the dead"

Peyton just laughs.

**Peyton:** "Yeah, we had fun. We talked, ate junk food and watched movies"

**Brooke:** "What did you talk about?"

**Peyton:** "Stuff"

**Brooke:** "Cryptic much, why won't you tell me?"

**Peyton:** "Because it is privileged information between Aunt and Niece. Since she's your daughter you don't have to know"

Brooke was worried but Peyton assured her.

**Peyton:** "It's nothing bad Brooke, if it was I would tell you"

Before Brooke could answer someone else did.

**Sam:** (Sleepily) "Yeah, remember when she told on me"

**Peyton:** "That was for your own good"

**Sam:** "Yeah, yeah, whatever"

**Brooke:** "She's also grumpy in the morning

**Peyton:** "I can tell"

* * *

After about 2 hours Brooke and Sam finally decided to leave. In the car Brooke decided to tell Sam about her and Julian.

**Brooke:** "Sam, I have something to tell you"

**Sam:** "Okay"

**Brooke:** "Julian and I are taking a break"

**Sam:** "Oh"

**Brooke:** "Are you okay with that?"

**Sam:** "Why not? It's your love life not mine. If you two are meant to be you will find each other again"

**Brooke:** "what in the world did you and Peyton talk about too give you this different view on love"

**Sam:** "Not much but it was enough"

**Brooke:** "Alright, then"

It's been a few weeks since Sam and Peyton's talk about Nick. Sam had come to a decision that she was going to date him without talking to her mother or anyone for that matter. Their relationship is a secret, but you know what they say, secrets get revealed at one point in time or another.

* * *

**-Tree Hill High School-**

**Nick:** "Hey Sam!"

**Sam:** "Hey Nick! Do you think you could help me with something in here?" (Pointing to the nearest classroom)

**Nick:** "I think I could definitely help you with something in here"

They sneak into the empty classroom and start making out.

**Sam:** "This sneaking around is really getting tiring you know?"

**Nick:** "I know but it's kind of fun to"

Nick then moves in to try and kiss Sam again but she stops him.

**Sam:** "Yeah but I would much rather be able to be open about it and not HAVE to hide it. When are you going to clean up Nick?"

**Nick:** "Ok, well I didn't want to say anything to soon, but since you're so anxious and I don't like to upset my angel… I guess I'll share my news"

Nick paused for a second and Sam looked at him with an impatient stare.

**Nick:** "I haven't smoked in 2 weeks"

**Sam:** "Oh my god Nick! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Sam then latched onto him giving him a smothering kiss.

**Nick:** "Well I didn't want say anything to soon. I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to slip up"

**Sam:** "I'm so happy for you Nick! You know what this means right?!"

Nick just shrugs and doesn't say anything.

**Sam:** "We can finally tell my mom!"

**Nick:** "Yeah…"

**Sam:** "What is it?"

**Nick:** "Honestly….. Your mom scares the hell out of me"

Sam just laughs and then starts making out with Nick again. They are so into it that they hadn't realized Haley walked in.

Haley clears her throat and Nick and Sam jump apart.

**Sam:** "Oh….um….hi"

**Haley:** "I suggest you get to class Nick. You're late"

Nick quickly leaves the room.

Haley then directs her glare at Sam.

**Haley:** "And you, Samantha, get to my room. I'll go talk to your teacher so we can have a chat since it's my free period"

Sam lowered her head and started making her way to Haley's room. She was glad that she could at least tell them honestly that Nick was cleaning up, but she was still nervous considering she had been avoiding Haley since all the bad stuff went down. The only time they had interacted was when Sam had Haley's class.

**Sam:** (Speaking to herself) "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later"

* * *

Sam is sitting in Haley's classroom looking everywhere but at Haley.

**Haley:** "Do you want to tell me what I just walked in on?"

**Sam:** "Not really, it's none of your business"

**Haley:** "Maybe not but it looked like things were starting to get pretty far"

**Sam:** "Haley, if this conversation is going to start turning into some safe sex talk, I'm gonna leave"

**Haley:** "Trust me it's not. I'll leave that to your mom. There was actually a reason why I needed to talk to you"

**Sam:** "So talk"

**Haley:** "Your grades have been improving and they are now back to where they should be"

**Sam:** "Finally, it took forever"

**Haley:** "Yeah, that's what happens when you let things slide. Sam I think I owe you an apology"

**Sam:** "Stop"

**Haley:** "What are you talking about?"

**Sam:** "I am the one that owes one. I have been shutting you out because I have been upset and it's not right of me, you just wanted to make sure I was okay. I was mean and I'm sorry for that"

**Haley:** "Wow, didn't expect that from you"

**Sam:** "Yeah, well I don't give apologies out that often so don't get used to it"

Haley laughs and Sam smiles.

**Haley:** "I won't. You do realize you have to tell your mother about Nick"

**Sam:** "Yeah and she's not going to like it is she?"

**Haley:** "Probably not but you should tell her, from what I could tell things were progressing and I think Brooke should know"

**Sam:** "I really don't want to talk to her"

**Haley:** "I know but you're gonna have to"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Sam and Brooke just finished eating dinner and they are now sitting on the couch watching TV. Sam knew that Haley was right about Nick and that she has to tell her mom.

**Sam:** "Mom, can I talk to you?"

Brooke turned off the TV and looked at Sam.

**Brooke:** "What did you do?"

**Sam:** "Nothing"

**Brooke:** "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

**Sam:** "You know Nick right?"

**Brooke:** "Yes I do"

**Sam:** "Meandhimaresortofdating"

Sam says a little too fast but somehow Brooke caught on to what she was saying and started to get a little frustrated.

**Brooke:** "No, I don't want you dating him"

**Sam:** "Mom, come on. It's not a big deal"

**Brooke:** "Samantha, yes it is. You did drugs with him and from what I remember he is still doing them"

**Sam:** "Um, actually he has been clean for a few weeks"

**Brooke:** "Good for him but you are still not dating him"

Sam groans loudly.

**Sam:** "Why don't you want me to date him?"

**Brooke:** "I don't trust him"

**Sam:** "Does it help if I say he is scared of you"

**Brooke:** "No, but I am glad that I scare him"

**Sam:** "Mom, I really like him"

Brooke looked into her daughter's eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth.

**Brooke:** "I tell you what. He can come over to the house and I would like to speak to him"

**Sam:** "Okay"

**Brooke:** "I just want you to be careful"

**Sam:** "I am"

**Brooke:** "I mean with your heart Sam. You have never really dated before have you?"

**Sam:** "No"

**Brooke:** "And that is why I say be careful"

**Sam:** "Okay"

For the rest of the night Brooke couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right decision for her daughter. All she knew was that time could only tell.

* * *

**A/N-There it is. Hope you liked it.**


	13. Don't You Forget About Me

**A/N-Finally another chapter for this story. I apologize that I haven't spent a lot of time on this one but hopefully this will make up for it.**

* * *

It's been a few months since Sam had told her mother that she was dating Nick. It's also been a few months since Brooke and Julian have broken up. Things between Sam and Nick have been great and even Jessica likes the fact that Sam is dating her brother. Jessica, Nick and Sam have both been clean for awhile and they intend to stay that way.

Brooke and Sam's relationship has flourished as well. Sam hasn't been in trouble, her grades have improved and Brooke even let Sam play basketball again. The one thing that Sam has noticed was that Brooke's smile never fully reached her eyes. Sam knew that she was missing Julian and she feels that it was her fault. She and Brooke have everything that they wanted except one last part of their family…Julian.

* * *

Sam, Nick and Jessica are in the gym shooting the ball around and coming up with a way to get Brooke and Julian back together.

**Sam:** "So, anyone have ideas on what to do?"

**Jessica:** "Sam, how are you going to get this to work…I mean seriously this is your mother's love life we are talking about…isn't it complicated"

Sam laughs.

**Sam:** "Everything in Brooke Davis' life is confusing…take me for example"

**Nick:** "Baby, you aren't confusing"

**Sam:** "Thanks for that sweetie"

**Jessica:** "You guys are so cute"

Sam and Nick just shake their heads.

**Nick:** "Maybe we could talk to Julian and see if he still feels the same about her"

**Sam:** "That could work…we could also tell him that he needs to follow through on his damn heart and win Brooke back once and for all and to never leave her again"

**Jessica:** "So, it's a plan…talk to Julian than we can figure something out from there"

**Nick:** "Agreed"

**Sam:** "Agreed"

* * *

Sam knocked on Julian's door and walked in. Julian was in the kitchen eating cereal.

**Julian:** "Hey there Sampson"

**Sam:** "Hi"

**Julian:** "So, what brings this visit?"

**Sam:** "Do you love mom?"

**Julian:** "Wow…couldn't start out with anything simpler than that?"

**Sam:** "Of course not"

**Julian:** "Off course I do…you know I do but something always ends up derailing Brooke and I and I am kind of getting sick and tired of it all"

**Sam:** "If you love her…that's the only thing that matters…Julian tell her once and for all how you really feel about her…because I think…no I know she feels the same way about you as well"

**Julian:** "Than why does it seem that she is always pushing me away?"

**Sam:** "Brooke hasn't had many relationships before…In high school there was just basically one night stand until she met Lucas and that was the first real relationship that she had…he cheated on her and then she moved to Felix but that really wasn't for her either…than it was Lucas again but then she started to realize that somewhere in all of Lucas' heart that he loved Peyton and not her…after that there was this guy named Chase but it didn't last long…I guess what I am trying to get at is that I think she is scared…that maybe she is doomed in love or something…you just have to prove to her that you aren't going anywhere and that you aren't like the other guys that she has had in her life"

**Julian:** "Wow…Sammy, she doesn't have to be scared"

Sam smiles happily.

**Sam:** "Don't tell me that…tell her"

**Julian:** "But how"

**Sam:** "Just leave that to me"

**Julian:** "Okay"

Sam leaves Julian's apartment with a huge smile on her face.

**Julian:** "I can't believe I am leaving my love life in the hands of Samantha Davis"

* * *

Sam made her way to the river court where she was going to meet her friends.

**Jessica:** "What did he say?"

**Sam:** "He still loves her"

**Nick:** "Of course he does…Brooke's a great person"

**Jessica:** "Yes, she is"

**Sam:** "So, have we figured out what we are going to do to get them together yet?"

**Nick:** "We think we have an idea but we aren't too sure about it"

**Sam:** "Okay…what is it?"

**Nick:** "When was the first time that Julian knew he loved your mom?"

Sam thought about it for a moment before coming up with an answer.

**Sam:** "When he saw her dancing to that one song in the breakfast club…he called her the priss and she called him the stoner"

**Jessica:** "Okay, so how about we set up a dinner at her store…play the song…have dinner there for them…than they can talk?"

**Sam:** "That's a great idea"

**Nick:** "Now all you have to do is get your mom there and Julian"

**Sam:** "Julian will be the easy one…getting my mother there will be harder"

**Nick:** "Jess and I can move things around in the store…and dinner…you just have to get your mom there"

**Sam:** "Okay…thanks for your guys' help…it means a lot"

**Nick:** "No problem"

**Jessica:** "Yeah, not a problem"

* * *

Sam walks into her house and sees her mom in the living room.

**Sam:** "Hey ma"

**Brooke:** "How was your day?"

**Sam:** "Tiring…yours?"

**Brooke:** "Same…how about we order a pizza and just kick back?"

**Sam:** "I can't"

**Brooke:** "Do you have a date with Nick?"

**Sam:** "No…but you are going to be busy"

Brooke looked at her daughter in confusion.

**Brooke:** "What do you mean?"

**Sam:** "You need to go to your store…in like 30 minutes"

**Brooke:** "Why is that?"

**Sam:** "Please…without the explanations"

**Brooke:** "I don't feel like it"

**Sam:** "Mom, please just go…for me"

**Brooke:** "Fine I will go…mostly because I don't like your whining"

Sam laughs as she pulls Brooke off of the couch.

**Sam:** "Just go and get ready"

**Brooke:** "Considering I have no idea what the hell is going on…what am I suppose to wear?"

**Sam:** "Something casual"

Brooke just shakes her head and retreats to her room.

* * *

Brooke walks up to her store and sees Julian standing there.

**Brooke:** "Julian what are you doing here?"

**Julian:** "I was suppose to wait here for you"

**Brooke:** "Huh"

**Julian:** "Now that you are here, we should probably go in"

Brooke and Julian walk into the store and they hear a familiar song.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhh..._

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

**Brooke:** "This sounds familiar"

**Julian:** "You looked hot dancing to this song"

Both Brooke and Julian laughed.

_  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Will you recognize me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh.....

Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?

I say :  
La la la...  
When you walk on by...  
And you call my name...

Both Brooke and Julian stood listening to the song and both were thinking about their relationship. Brooke notices a note on the front desk and she walks over to it and starts to read it.

_For the Stoner and Priss_

_Don't worry about the store, we will fix it later. Just enjoy the night, eat and talk or well you know…but you better eat because planning this thing sucked so eat and talk about everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Nick, Jess, and Sampson_

**Brooke:** "Sam, Sam, Sam"

**Julian:** "She is a great girl"

Brooke smiles at Julian.

**Brooke:** "Yes, she is"

**Julian:** "I say we eat…I'm kind of hungry"

**Brooke:** "Let's eat"

Brooke and Julian sat down and ate, mostly in silence. Nick and Jessica got take-out from the café that Brooke and Julian like so much. Both stole glances at each other and both of their hearts were fluttering. They both were still in love.

* * *

After dinner Julian decided to tell Brooke exactly how he felt.

Julian took Brooke's hands into his own.

**Julian:** "Brooke, this thing that we have is different because we have been on and off for a long time but I can't do it anymore…I love you more than life itself and I know that sounds corny but its true…the moment I saw you dancing to that song made me realize that I loved you and I still do. You let Sam into my life and I will always be grateful…Brooke, I just want you to know that you don't have to be afraid of what we have. I'm not like the guys that you used to date…I refuse to be…because Brooke Davis, you have stolen my heart and I want you to hang on to it. See please Brooke, don't be afraid and give your heart what it deserves and give Sam what she deserves, let your heart finally let me in because I am not going anywhere"

Julian's speech left Brooke with tears and no words she could muster. They just sat looking at each other for what seemed like hours until she uttered one 4 letter word.

**Brooke:** "Okay"

**

* * *

**

A/N-I was thinking about ending the story here but I decided that I would give you readers an Epilogue because I am nice so there is one more chapter and it will either be up later tonight or tomorrow. So Stay Tuned.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N-So, I jumped ahead about a year. Enjoy the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride" the reverend says as Julian leans in and kisses Brooke.

The church was filled with family and friends. Everyone had come to the wedding. Peyton, Haley and Sam stood next to Brooke. Nathan and Lucas stood next to Julian.

Over the past year Brooke had finally let Julian into her heart completely…something she wouldn't let anyone have. After their date night set up by Samantha and her friends, they talked for what seemed like hours…both in love and in peace with themselves.

When Brooke had come home that night, Sam, Nick and Jessica were waiting for the love birds. When Brooke spotted Sam she gave her a hug and thanked her over and over.

It had only taken 2 months later for Julian to propose to her. Julian needed to get someone's permission first…a day he will always remember.

_**Julian:**__ "Sam, I need to ask you something"_

_**Sam:**__ "You want to marry my mom"_

_**Julian:**__ "How did you know?"_

_**Sam:**__ "I've always known…and you have my permission but if you hurt her I will kick your ass"_

The reception was fantastic. Brooke and Julian danced as well as their family and friends. Sam and Nick are still together and loving each other more. Jessica still hasn't found anyone yet but she is looking.

* * *

Sam looks over at her parent's and smiles. She knew that it was going to happen she just didn't know that it would take so long. Sam lays her head on Nick's shoulders as they continue to dance.

**Sam:** "I'm really happy for them"

**Nick:** "We all are Sammy"

**Sam:** "I know but it seemed that they were never actually going to get there you know?"

**Nick:** "I guess but true love always has a way of finding you even if you let it go"

**Sam:** "Nick Daniels being philosophical, who would have guessed?"

**Nick:** "The many secrets of me baby and you are only scratching the surface"

**Sam:** "Can't wait"

Julian walks up to Sam and Nick.

**Julian:** "May I cut in?"

**Nick:** "Sure"

Nick walks away to let the father and daughter dance.

**Julian:** "So, what do you think?"

**Sam:** "Think of what? The fact that it took you two along time to get married"

**Julian:** "Sampson, it was not that long"

**Sam:** "Whatever you say dad"

Julian smiles; Sam had started calling her dad when he was engaged to Brooke. Brooke was happy that Sam thought of him that way. They both felt proud.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are talking by the refreshments.

**Haley:** "So, Mrs. Baker, how do you feel?"

**Brooke:** "I feel great…I can't believe I made it here you know?"

**Haley:** "Oh, yea I know"

**Brooke:** "I'm Mrs. Julian Baker"

**Haley:** "Brooke, have you told them yet?"

Brooke looked at Haley and smiled.

**Brooke:** "No, but I will before Julian and I leave…they are going to be really happy"

**Haley:** "I bet they will"

Peyton walks up to her best friends and congratulates Brooke.

**Brooke:** "Thanks…P. Scott"

**Peyton:** "You are welcome B. Baker…how is Sam doing these days?"

**Brooke:** "Pretty good…she and Nick are doing great and I am happy…she's stayed away from the drugs and I feel like things are getting back to normal…Sam is really happy though…she hasn't used in over a year"

**Haley:** "That's wonderful"

Brooke looks around and sees Sam and Julian dancing together…laughing and talking…like father and daughter…It was about a few months before the wedding when Sam asked her an important question…

_**Sam: **__"Hey, mom can I ask you a question?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "You mean besides that one?"_

_Sam just glares at her and Brooke laughs._

_**Brooke:**__ "Off course you can"_

_**Sam:**__ "Do you think Julian and you will be together forever?"_

_Brooke looks at Sam and smiles._

_**Brooke:**__ "He's my true love…so yeah…I think so"_

_**Sam:**__ "That's good because I have to ask you another question"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Go for it"_

_**Sam:**__ "What would you say if I wanted to change my last name?"_

Brooke smiles at her friends.

**Brooke:** "Sam wants to change her last name"

**Peyton:** "What?"

**Brooke:** "Technically, she wants to hyphen it…she wants to be a Davis-Baker"

**Haley:** "What did you say?"

**Brooke:** "I told her I was okay with that but she had to talk to Julian about it…he was thrilled"

**Peyton:** "That's great…so have you told them yet?"

**Brooke:** "Haley already asked that question"

**Haley:** "Well it's an important question…this news will change your guys' life"

**Brooke:** "I'm telling them right now"

* * *

Brooke walks over to Julian and Sam. After dragging them away from the crowd Brooke started talking.

**Brooke:** "I have some news…and I really hope you guys will be okay with it"

Julian and Sam look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

**Sam:** "Mom, what is it?"

**Julian:** "Babe, you look like you are freaking out"

**Brooke:** "I'm pregnant"

**Julian:** "Oh"

**Sam:** "Wow"

Brooke looked at her family and got a little angry.

**Brooke:** "That's all you have to say"

**Julian:** "No, it's not that…I'm just trying to find the words to express how happy I am"

Brooke smiles.

**Brooke:** "You are really happy?"

**Julian:** "Yes, I am"

Julian picks Brooke up and spins her around. Sam still hasn't said a word.

**Brooke:** "Samantha, are you okay with this?"

Sam looked up at her mom and smiled.

**Sam:** "Of course I am…I'm going to be a sister"

Brooke hugs Sam.

**Sam:** "I'm going to be a sister"

Julian and Brooke just laugh at their daughter.

**Brooke:** "Yes, you are"

Sam and Brooke just looked at each other and smiled. Brooke finally got what she wanted, people to love and to grow old with…a family. Sam got what she wanted as well…a mother…a father and to top it all off she was going to be a big sister. In that moment, they realized that they got the family they always wanted.

**

* * *

**

A/N-It is finally complete…this was my first story that I ever created for fan fiction and I am sad that it is over…however I have a lot of other stories to occupy my time. I would really like to thank all of the readers who enjoyed reading this story. Without you guys' I would have never finished it. I hope everyone was happy for Sam and Brooke's happy ending. REVIEW!


End file.
